Congratulations, you've been hetalia'd!
by Mitosi
Summary: Yeah, Hetalia is great. But the shock of getting into the Hetalia world is even greater!  First english story, please comment the writing style  Translated from my originally german story   T for some kisses and talking. Oh well.
1. Prologue & Chap I

_**Congratulations, you've been**_

_**Hetalia'd **__**!**_

_**Chapters**_

_**Page 2 / Prologue**_

_**Chap I / Yao no kisu and other catastrophes**_

_**Chap II / The hero, the magician and the Yaoifreak**_

_**Chap III / Let's have a toast with our shoes**_

_**Chap IV / Mon ami Suomi**_

_**Chap V / Independence Day – Happy Birthday, America!**_

_**Main characters**_

_**Russia – Ivan Braginski**_

_**America – Alfred F. Jones**_

_**England / Britain – Arthur Kirkland**_

_**China – Wang Yao**_

_**Canada – Matthew Williams**_

_**Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**Japan – Kiku Honda**_

_**North Italy (Veneciano) – Feliciano Vargas**_

_**Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt**_

_**Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_

_**South Italy (Romano) – Lovino Vargas**_

_**Hungary – Elizaveta Héderváry**_

_**France – Francis Bonnefoy**_

_**Poland – Feliks Lukasiewicz**_

_**Lithuania – Toris Lorinaitis**_

_**Belarus – Natascha Arlofskaya**_

_**Ukraine – Yekaterina Braginskaya**_

_**Sweden – Berwald Oxenstierna**_

_**Finland – Tino Väinämöinen**_

_**Austria – Roderick Edelstein**_

_**Prologue**_

Yeah, I know, this is annoying. However, I just _have_ to write down some things which would remain unmentioned without this prologue. That would be really bad, so here we go:

First, I have a really important piece of information for you: English is _not_ my native language, so some things may sound weird or just wrong. I really try to translate it correctly; please tell me about every mistake you find.

Then, I would like to thank some people for helping me with this story: My friend Carina, who really saved me by reading this story and correcting the grammar mistakes I've made so far. Besides, I 'borrowed' the scene with the broom from her – it just was _so_ awesome, it _had_ to be in my story :D Well, thanks to Hidekaz Himaruya, too, for allowing me to mess with his characters. This belongs all to him and not to me and I don't earn any money for publishing this.

Oh well, I still have to warn you that I am using not only countries, but real existing people to create funny scenes in this story. EVERYTHING HERE IS NOT MEANT PERSONALLY AND ITS PURPOSE IS TO ENTERTAIN THE READERS. I am also sorry for the OOCness of Alexandra and – especially – Marina, from whose point of view some parts of the story are written. (And this already sounds damn like google translator… ._.) Then, I really put my efforts into writing the chapters interestingly, but some scenes I just couldn't make any more interesting (*cough* last chap *cough*) Sorry for this again. And, last but not least – in a story fabricated by ME, there is always some Yaoi. In this FF, there is merely Shounen Ai, which means kiss scenes and talking about something… more interesting. It won't get worse, I promise.

But to be sure, here is a list of the pairings that will appear in the story:

Russia x China

America x England

Germany x North Italy

Spain x South Italy

Prussia x Hungary

Sweden x Finland

Austria x His Piano

Poland x Lithuania

Denmark x Netherlands (I would prefer Denmark x Norway, but that would have led to some difficult scenes in the fourth chapter.)

Well~, that's the whole prologue (finally), so – if you're not asleep yet – you can go on and read this fic *goes into a corner and waits for reviews*

**Chap I / Yao no kisu and other catastrophes**

02.07.2011

Tired, I put my maths book with the solved equations into the school bag and sighed. Finally, I had finished that damn homework and could do whatever I wanted for the rest of the evening.

"Maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, maru kaite chikyuu, boku wa roshia!" I hummed happily, while I listened to that song through my headphones. Lately, I had really been into Hetalia and had always liked Russia, not only because I was Russian and had already "become one" with Ivan. I giggled at that thought and put my note block on the table. "Hetalia – Mochi Gallery", was written on the cover with bold, blue letters. I grinned again, this time at the thought of the about forty riceballs, on which I had doodled the faces of Hetalia characters. I opened the block on the first page and looked at the four rice balls that were painted on it: America, in the top right corner England with his unicorns, below America was Russia and in the bottom right corner China. I smiled knowingly, when an idea came to my mind and took my red pencil to connect America and England as well as Russia and China with a red line. "Looks much better" I told myself happily but had to yawn in the middle of the sentence. "Damn, eleven P.M. already? I really should go to bed if I don't want to miss my physics test tomorrow." Hastily, I closed my block and got changed. As soon as I put my blanket over my body and shut my eyes, I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Alright, I lied about the dreamless part. After some time floating in complete darkness, violet lights appeared and both sides, just to be interrupted by yellow flames. I flied forward in this mysterious hallway, the flames leading the way. In front of me, some thin and glowing threads floated back and forth, forming strange patterns and finally, united to a big star.

"How strange" I murmured into the darkness and as an answer, the yellow flames that were warm and calm before, became wild and raging, making me feel hot all over the body. I began to squirm, trying to free myself from my blanket and…

…landed on a red sofa. What the…? I didn't even possess a red sofa! Perplexed, I looked around me, now totally sure of the fact that I wasn't at home. I sat on this sofa in a huge room, which had high windows and paintings on its walls. The people on the paintings seemed somehow familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out why.

"What's–" I began ranting, but interrupted myself instantly, shocked by my own voice. Not that it had been high before, but the voice I heard just now just was not my own. "Hello? Test, test!" I felt really ridiculous, experimenting with my voice like that, but I was sure that it was definitely deeper than my original voice. Oh for heaven's sake, I wasn't even a boy to have my vocal break now…! I bit down on my lower lip, the sharp pain making me moan. After that, I blinked a few times, but the room stayed as it was. "Oh my god." I sighed and wanted to lift my hands in order to massage my temples, but my right hand felt pretty heavy and when I finally managed to move it a bit, I heard a sleepy grunt from below. Alright, what was going on here? I looked down, but something white and soft blocked my sight. A scarf. A long, bluish scarf had been put around my neck, so I saw the things below me only partially. Nevertheless, I saw shiny black hair lying on thin shoulders. Taking the weight on my legs into account, the person's head lay on my lap and the body to my right. The black-haired person wore a green pullover with way too long sleeves and red jogging pants.

"Uhh… Cory?" I called the name of my school friend, who also had black hair of approximately the same length. "Is it you…?" When no answer from her followed, I freed my right arm completely from the weight of the person's head and pulled it up; I wanted to get the scarf out of the way and look at the sleeping person properly.

I had better not done that.

Unknowingly, I woke up the sleeping person below me, so even before my fingers had reached the soft fabric of the scarf, two arms wrapped around my neck and soft lips were pressed against mine, making me tear my eyes open even more. My body was paralyzed because of the daring actions of the person below me and only when a tongue licked over my lower lip, wanting access to my mouth, my mind started to work again. I shoved the person away and wiped my lips in disgust.

"What was that- _ohmygodno_", I gasped, when I had finally recognized him. "_shit_." In front of me sat a young man, looking like maybe twenty years old, but I knew he was older. _way_ older. The long, black hair was not put together in a ponytail but framed the slightly tanned face of his, the amber eyes staring at me in shock. That was not Cory. That was none of my classmates.

_That was Wang Yao, also known as China_. Oh shit.

"Wh- what are you doing here, Yao?" I ranted as soon as my tongue could move after the shock. "And what am I doing here? How did I end up here and why the hell did you kiss me?" The last part of my speech I shouted almost hysterically and made wild gestures with my hands, but that was understandable. Who _wouldn't_ have overreacted in a situation like this…? China's expression changed from perplexed to worried to amused. Just what part of my situation was amusing?

"Aiya, Ivan, did you have too much vodka yesterday, aru?" When his palm landed on my shoulder, the touch sent shockwaves through my entire body. Why the hell did he call me Ivan? "But well, I'll play along. One question after another, alright? I'm here because you invited me to a sleepover." He grinned equivocally at the word 'sleepover'. "This is your room, so why shouldn't you be here? Yesterday we came here after we drank a couple of drinks at the bar. And now for the last question, aru." That Yao had moved closer with each answer, I noticed only now and the alarm bells in my head started ringing immediately. Yao's left hand came out of the too long sleeve and stroke over my right jaw, what evoked a gag reflex in me. I gulped loudly. "You're my lover for two months now, Ivan Braginski. Why shouldn't I be able to kiss you?" With that words, he leaned forward and tried to connect our lips once again, but this time I was faster. I dodged, jumped off the sofa and stumbled a few steps backward, hitting a small table in the process. Ivan Braginski. Ivan Braginski. He had addressed me with Russia's name…!

"Wait, wait, wait!" I gasped and looked at his perplexed face. "I am not Ivan! I'm not even a man! Do I look like Ivan?" Now I panicked completely, but Yao just pointed to his right, annoyed at my hysterical actions. I followed his gesture with my eyes.

I swear, I had better not done that. From the huge mirror, a tall man with a long white scarf looked at me, shock written all across his face, the beige coat open. Ivan Braginski. Russia.

"What the…" I lifted my hands, intended to touch my cheeks, but had to realize in shock that in the mirror, Russia mimicked my every move. "I have to get out of here", I gasped with a flat voice and rushed towards the wooden door. At the same time I heard fast steps behind me and Yao's voice echoed through the whole room:

"Ivan, wait! Wait!" I ran quickly, but Yao was even faster and caught up with me even before I had reached the door. I felt a tug from behind and my scarf tightened around my neck painfully. Damn it, China clutched onto my scarf and the loop was pulled tighter and tighter, until I couldn't get breathe… and landed on the floor right before the door, Yao right on me. It seemed like he had pulled the scarf off, because I felt cool air around my neck. The pressure on my upper body disappeared when China pulled himself up so he sat now between my legs, holding the scarf in his hands and looking down onto it.

"Aiya… You told me you wanted to wear it no matter what… I'm so-" He began apologizing but stopped when our gazes met. The scarf slipped from Yao's arms and landed on his knees. "Who are you?" he sputtered, dumbstruck. I, too, sat up, paying attention to pulling my legs closer to my body so China didn't sit between them anymore.

"Well, hello, Captain Obvious," I ranted. "I'm not your beloved Ivan but a normal girl named Elena!" With these words I stood up and brushed over my coat to get rid of the dust. "I'm going home." Where my home was or how I would get there, I didn't know. Fact was, I just had to get out of this mess.

"Wait!" Yao also got up and lifted the scarf. "Wait a moment, aru." His voice sounded calm, even if I could still see the shock in his expression. Without saying anything, he put the scarf around my neck again and as soon as I felt the warmth all over it, China went pale and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, although my gut feeling told me that I _really_ didn't want to know whatever just happened to me. "What happened?" I stared at Yao for some time, who first gasped for breath but then calmed down, took the scarf from my shoulders and sighed.

"Come here." He turned and walked further into the room again with me following him. In front of the mirror Yao stopped and pointed at the image in it. I also looked there and grinned unconsciously at the mirrored picture. I looked like myself again! In the mirror, a cheerful girl with brown hair and green eyes looked at me, as well as a young man with a shocked expression.

"I'm myself again!" I shouted happily but Yao made a sign to look at the mirror. I followed his order, knowing there still would be some problems with my image. And there really were. After Yao covered my whole neck with the white scarf again, the mirrored image of me became blurry and when it went sharp again, in front of the mirror stood only two men – Russia with his scarf and China, who was standing behind him. I gasped for breath. "That's-"

"Yeah, unbelievable, aru." Yao nodded before taking the scarf off again. "How did you come here?" I couldn't blame him for the fact that he had removed the long piece of cloth from my neck again, I mean, with it I looked just like Ivan, his lover. At that thought, I grinned. If not me but Ivan were in Russia's body, the pairing would be really cute. Yeah, take that, Alex!

"Better sit down, this is going to be a long story" I sighed and both of us got onto the sofa again.

[…]

"I understand" Yao said, concentrated, after I had portrayed him the whole story. "Why do you my human name, actually? I told it only Japan and Ivan when we got together, aru."

"Oh, that's easy…" I hesitated. It was possible that he wouldn't believe me… on the other hand, in this situation it would be best for Yao to know as much as possible. "There's a series which shows you all." First China looked at me unbelievingly, but when he noticed my serious expression, he just shook his head.

"That's just madness, aru." He seemed to think about something, then, all of a sudden, he blushed. "And… I kissed you. Sorry for that, aru." He lowered his head guiltily.

"That's not your fault." I smiled at Yao, intended to cheer him up. "Besides, when do you ever get the opportunity to kiss China?" I winked at him before becoming serious again. "Well, the fact that we have to find out how to get me out of here as soon as possible is way more important than that." I lifted my coat and looked at Yao helplessly, then took the scarf and put it around my neck again. "Maybe it would be best if we just fill in all the others about my situation at the next meeting. Maybe they can help us…"

"No!" China, who has been thinking until now, jumped up. "If you do that, all the others will know that Russia is no more a strong country…! They will just take it apart!" He sat down again. "We need another plan, a way to get you back without causing an international accident. I don't have any good plan yet either. But to avoid unpleasant situations, I propose to ask America, he is an expert what concerns aliens and kidnapping and – _oh shit_."

"What is it?" I asked, worried, when China went pale, jumped from the sofa again and rushed over to the mirror, trying to get his bed hair under control.

"The meeting… it starts in twenty minutes, aru!" China shouted and turned to me again, hair now in a tidy ponytail. "What are we going to do with you? I mean, you can't just stay away from that meeting, aru!" He ran back and forth in the room, curling a strand of hair around his finger nervously.

"Yao, calm down!" I grabbed China by his shoulders and turned him so he faced me. "Calm down! Take a deep breath, close your eyes, make anything as long as you get a hold of yourself again!" Yao's nervous behaviour seemed to rub off. "I saw your series until the very end and I _know_ how to play Russia's role! That's just a meeting, so as long as I stay silent, no one ever finds out! Just sit down next to me so you can give me a sign if I do something wrong, okay?" I panted at the end of my long speech but was also proud of myself for that idea. China also relaxed and finally nodded.

"Let's do it like this, aru." His voice still sounded unsure, but he seemed to trust me.

And like this, we started our way to the meeting – a Russia who was feeling quite weird and a China, still nervous. Yao tried to not let us look like lovers – it was likely him and Ivan weren't together officially. Yet. My grin was hidden by the white scarf as I continued walking down the hallway.

When we reached the meeting still on time, almost every country was already present, only Canada, Prussia and France were still missing. I looked around curiously and felt how I got more and more nervous. I saw all the Hetalia characters in _real life_! I tried not to stare at the countries while I kept recognizing the people in the room. The tables were put together so they formed squares. There was England, over there Spain and South Italy were sitting, further on the left were the Nordics and-

"Follow me" China hissed while pulling me to our places. I sat down on the blue chair and waited for the meeting to begin. To my left sat China, to the right North Italy and to his right Germany. And deep inside me my heart was jumping up and down because of all those real countries in this room.

"Well, let's start this meeting!" America shouted enthusiastically and turned immediately to Japan: "Regarding the catastrophe in Japan I collected some ideas how to improve the situation!" He switched the overhead projector on and everyone in the room stared at a failed picture of superman, whose face looked quite similar to America's. I grinned at the sight of that picture. "I had the idea to create a superhero who builds a new earth for us, so we can move from the old and polluted earth to the new and clean one!" He laughed and stuffed a hamburger in his mouth. "I don't tolerate any objections-"

"I object" England interrupted the other one, "How should such a bloody insane idea even work? And why the hell does the face of this… creature look like yours?" As an answer, America grinned wide.

"Isn't it obvious?" he shouted and slurped at his cola. "Because I'm the hero!" Those four words seemed to cause chaos in the whole room because everyone started to scream wildly. I really wanted to shut my ears – if that was possible – to avoid that noise coming from every corner of this room. From the right I heard Italy's "Pastaaaaa" and from across Romano, who called every country in this room a freak and a macho, especially Germany. Latter sat quietly in his chair, but the ticking of the time bomb was clearly audible. When Denmark proposed to make the new world's capital Copenhagen, that german bomb blew up.

"You goddamn wankers!" Ludwig yelled, slammed both fists onto the wooden table and it suddenly went quiet in the room. When I had recovered from my shock, I grinned. So this was the uncensored version of Ludwig. "You sons of a bitch! Can't you be quiet for even a few fucking seconds?" Every country was now staring at Germany, interested. "Only one speaks at the same time and only if I allow him to do so, damn it!" There were now less curses in his speech, so he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Now for the question, how we could help Japan. What do you think…" His gaze wandered through the room, "Russia?"

Shit. I winced and felt Yao tense up. The attention of everyone in this room was now concentrated on me and I my pulse increased. What do I do now…?, I thought desperately when a brilliant idea came to my mind. I smiled friendly and looked at the others.

"Actually, I don't care what you do" I grinned even more. "But regarding Japan, it would be best for him to become one with Russia, da?" As an answer to my rhetoric question everyone went loud again and I noticed that Yao had lost his tension again. Germany sat on the chair again, massaging his temples as if he had a headache. Wouldn't have surprised me in the current situation. It seemed like he wanted to make everyone go silent again, but he soon gave up on the idea and capitulated:

"The meeting has ended. You all can go now", he almost whimpered and left the room together with Italy. Yao also stood up and made a sign to follow him, what I did readily. However, we didn't come far, because Italy waited for us in the hallway.

"Ve~ Russia, China, are you lovers?" he asked excitedly, after we had stopped to talk to him. On Yao's face I saw a hard blush and he made wild gestures with his arms.

"Like hell we are! Right, Russia?" He looked at me hopefully and I didn't intend to let him down.

"Don't worry, Italy, I am already in a relationship" I grinned at the disappointed Italian and reached for his curl. I had wanted to do such a thing since I found out about its function. "For such rudeness I shall punish you~"

"You won't." A deep voice replied and I felt my hand being caught in a tight grip. I turned my head a bit to look at Germany's face. In his eyes I could see so much determination that I wanted to just let it be and apologize. However, a voice inside of me commanded me to continue.

"Jealous?" I sneered and felt the grip loosen, but not disappear. At the same time I noticed the slight blush on Ludwig's cheeks.

"I-I am not!" He shot back and let go of my hand completely to pull back his own. While doing so, his fingers brushed over the curl I wanted to touch before.

And in this moment something really weird happened.

Italy collapsed. No, he didn't fall to the ground but he _shrinked_. His hair grew within a second to shoulder length and their colour changed from the usual reddish brown to platinum blonde. Italy's eyes opened and not yellow but ice blue eyes looked at me.

"What the-" I began my sentence and blinked, but the former Italy stood in front of me again. The same hair, the same eyes, the same voice.

"Ve~ Something happened?" Italy asked, clueless, and scratched the back of his head. "The way you look at me scares me…"

"Are you sure everything is okay with you?" China wanted to know worriedly and reached for Italys forehead, intended to check if he has a fever. But Yao was too slow because the next moment, Germany had lifted Italy in the air, thrown him over his shoulder and carried him down the hallway, away from us. No, Germany was running.

"He has a very high fever!" Ludwig called before disappearing around the corner together with Italy. "I will make sure he goes to bed!" With these words they ran out of our field of vision. I turned slowly to China, whose face was as clueless as was mine.

"What was that just now…?" I murmured, perplexed, but Yao just shrugged.

"We don't have any time for that now. It's far more important to get you back and Italy – or whoever that was – can wait" China decided and continued his way to our suite. I followed him, as usual.

The first thing I did when we got to our hotel room was taking off my scarf. Honestly, how did Russia manage to wear that piece of cloth all the time without getting hot…? Yao moved to the other room in the suite to phone America and to talk about an appointment with him, so I just stayed in the living room by myself. I let myself fall down on the red sofa, threw my head back and stared onto the ceiling, trying to get the events into my head. It seemed like I had landed in the world of Hetalia – as Russia – and had to watch out that Russia won't be torn apart and that the other countries don't get that Ivan is not Ivan anymore. And yesterday I worried most about the physics test…

"Hey China, I gotta tell ya something from Japan! I'm awesome, so don't let the awesome Me wait!" My thoughts were interrupted abruptly when the door was torn open. I jumped up to see the person who came into the room and looked directly into Prussia's blood red eyes. Shit…! Shit, shit, shit! My scarf lay in the middle of the room, which - for better or for worse – meant that I was now _me_ and not Ivan. Alright, that was my end. Probably Prussia would run away now to snatch some of Russia's territories away. But Gilbert's reaction was completely different than I had anticipated.

"Elli?" Prussia uttered, his eyes as big as dinner plates. He closed the door behind him and stepped closer to me.

"Gilbert?" I replied just as perplexed.

"No, no, no! I'm not Gilbert! Well, now maybe, but actually I'm not Gilbert!" Prussia called desperately, but I didn't really understand.

"Sure, Gilbert?" I raised an eyebrow warily.

"Elena, I contacted America and he says we could come over in half an hour. Honestly, he should stop eating while he's talking- oh my god." Yao went silent all of a sudden shocked by Prussia's presence.

"Yao, why is Prussia talking nonsense?" I asked China helplessly, who was too shocked to be able to reply.

"I'm not Prussia, damn it!" The albino interrupted our one-sided dialogue. "Gilbird, come here!" The small yellow bird landed on Prussia's shoulder obediently, but not without a "Gilbird!" And in the same moment Gilbird had ended his speech, Prussia began to transform. He shrinked and his hair grew, the colour changing to a dark brown. The skin also became more tanned, the eyes emerald green. I gasped and just couldn't believe who stood there before me.

"Shit, Alex, what are _you_ doing here?"


	2. Chap II

So well, here's the second translated chapter.

Iggy'ssecretadmirer: Thank you for your nice comment, I was really worried before that my fic sounded so unnatural because I used google translator a lot. xD

AmazingCreativeUsername: Thanks for correcting the mistakes. I edited them (in my word document, lol). But actually I meant "Notizblock" in my original text. I just don't know how to translate that. (Google translator neither, lol)**  
><strong>

**Chap II / The hero, the magician and the Yaoifreak**

Stunned, Yao and I stared at the girl who was standing in the middle of the room, Gilbird on her shoulder.

"There's more than one of you, aru?" China groaned and face palmed. "This keeps getting better and better!" I ignored his exasperated exclamations and rushed over to Alex.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I shouted, shocked, and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her back and forth. "How did you get here?"

"Aiya~ Sit down first, I'll get you some red tea and you tell us what happened to you, okay?" Yao proposed and I nodded. Alex, too, seemed to be okay with it. When China left the room to prepare the tea, we looked at each other for some time before both of us burst into laughter.

"Oh God, you startled me!" I said and let myself fall onto the sofa again, Alex sitting down next to me. "But it sure feels great to be here, right?" She just looked at me, perplexed, before she answered:

"Well, the start of this day was anything but great, but now I have grown accustomed to madness everywhere I go." She sighed. "Want to know what happened to me until now?" I grinned at her.

"Sure thing."

"Oh well" She took a deep breath and began to tell me her story.

_~Flashback~_

_After entering the apartment, I slammed the door shut and sent my sports bag flying into the next corner. I had just returned from playing football with the boys, it was late and I was tired. I took a deep breath and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I really forgot about the time while playing, so I was really lucky my mom had to work today and wasn't home yet. It really would have gotten stressed if she was here…_

_I shuffled into my room, closed the door and put on my pyjamas. Tomorrow I had school with my unbearably perverted classmates again… The only good thing tomorrow was German class because my neighbour had jokes on his IPhone that were just too hilarious. I grinned before getting under my blanket. Tomorrow we also had Geography where we now were learning facts about the European countries. I never could hold back my laughter when our teacher started to talk about the international relationship between Germany and France. I was proud of me to be the one to discover Hetalia and to infect my best friend Elena with it. And when I finally came to Germany, I could cosplay countries with Elli… At this thought I fell asleep._

_In my dream I floated down a dark hallway which was decorated with violet lights on both sides who suddenly blazed up and became yellow, raging flames. From one side to the other, several thin strings were hanging in the air, almost like a spider's net, but when I reached out for them, I couldn't feel their touch. In the end, the hallway burst into tiny black shards that wrapped around my body, restricting my movements…_

"_Ngh… no!" I squirmed, trying to get rid of the imaginary ropes…_

_And woke up. But the first thing I saw was a huge window from which I could see a green garden with tall trees. Alright, I was definitely not at home anymore._

"_What the…" I began but stopped when I felt a pressure against my back. And what the hell was up with my voice? "Uhh… Lora?" I called my dog but earned only a sleepy grunt which was clearly not hers. "Alright, what the hell is happening here?" I tried to get up but two arms that were wrapped around me prevented me from doing so. "Whoever you are, let go of me!" The grunting got louder and finally I was freed from the arms. I fell forward and almost hit the floor with my face but those two arms from before wrapped themselves around me again and didn't let me fall. I noticed how something was being pressed against my back again and my now woken-up mind realized in shock that it was a pair of breasts. "What is this? Let go- WHATAREYOUDOING?" I cried partially in shock, partially pained when something – or _someone _nipped at my neck._

"_Gilbert, don't be so stiff today," a female voice chuckled, "although I do want a region of yours stiff now." A soft laugh came from behind and I felt a hand wandering to my waist. My eyes widened in shock when I finally understood the intentions of the person._

"_No, damn it! I'm not a lesbian!" I shouted in panic and spun around to look the person in the face. Instead, I gasped in surprise and fell from the bed, landing on my back. I felt sharp pain race through my body when my body landed on the floor but I ignored them. The shock from seeing the woman on the bed was replaced by the shock from seeing my own body. For an unknown reason, I wore only a pair of dark blue boxers and a grey undershirt and… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BREASTS? Looking down on my body, I didn't even recognize it. It seemed like I had turned into a man! And then that woman from before appeared on the edge of the bed. She was young, well-built and had long, light brown hair and big emerald green eyes. Oh my god… "Hungary…!" I uttered before she let herself fall down on me again, pinning me to the floor._

"_Yes, Gil?" She asked with a seductive voice and bowed down slowly to bring our lips together in a kiss. Please don't! The thought rushed through my head but her grip was way too strong for me, so I couldn't escape from her. And suddenly I heard a grumpy "Gilbird" from above and a yellow blob hushed through my field of vision. One moment later, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. Hungary's lips stopped not far away from mine, judging from her expression she was clueless. "Who… are you?" Her grip loosened and I shook it off hastily, sliding back a few meters after that._

"_You noticed only now?" I ranted, with my normal voice again, thank goodness, and had to notice contently that she didn't want to rape me anymore. Only now I noticed she was wearing sexy lingerie. Eww, sexy lingerie._

"_A few moments ago you were still Gilbert" She stuttered, stunned, and looked at me intensively. "Who _are_ you?"_

"_Alexandra." I sighed. "When I woke up today, I was in this room and you wanted to harass me."_

"_S-sorry for that." I could see she was embarrassed. "But you looked exactly like Gilbert and…" Her expression brightened. "Wait a sec, I have an idea!" With these words she jumped up and ran out of the room, only to come back a few seconds later with a big mirror in her hands. "Look at this." She pointed at the mirror. There I saw myself, sitting on the floor, still wearing those dark blue boxer shorts and a grey undershirt but my figure got more female again, what I noticed, delighted. On my shoulder sat the little yellow bird and only repeated "Gilbird, Gilbird" with a deep voice. "Now let me try something." Her voice was calm so I didn't suspect anything dangerous or shocking. "Gilbird, come here." The bird left my shoulder again and I felt a soft scratch on it, not quite registering it because all my attention was focusing on the mirror. As soon as Gilbird had stopped touching my body, it started transforming itself: The dark brown of my hairs faded and now was only a grayish white, the color of my pupils changed to a bloody red and my whole body grew and became more muscular. In front of the mirror, Prussia was sitting on the floor!_

"_What the…" I started and interrupted myself when I realized that the Prussia in the mirror mimicked my every move. "That has to be a bad joke, right?" Hungary just moved the mirror away and shook her head with a sad expression on her face._

"_I'm afraid not, Alexandra." She spoke quietly and looked up again. "I'm sorry for flirting so… intensively with you." She started to blush and quickly looked away._

"_Don't worry, it's alright." I assured her although I felt the exact opposite of my words. I was really traumatized by the earlier events but right now I found it more important to find a way to get me back than to occupy ourselves with Hungary's sexual harassment. "I propose that we put on some clothes before continuing our conversation." Hungary nodded and made me a sign to follow her to the closet._

_A bit later we sat at the dining table, facing each other. Elizaveta asked me about the things that happened to me and I answered her questions. Told her who I was and how I got here. Told her about the Anime, what she didn't believe at first but was convinced in the end._

"_So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, desperate, and let my head sink between my arms. I was sure that for _Awesome Prussia_ this looked quite unmanly but he had to live with it._

"_We can't tell the other countries about you if we don't want to cause a big chaos." Elizaveta continued thinking. "It would be better for you if you stayed here and I will try to get a grasp of this situation." She stood up and turned around. "The meeting will be starting soon. Just wait here for me, okay?" I nodded and murmured a goodbye to her before I heard the door being closed. Now I was all by myself in this huge apartment and had plenty of time on my hands. Still a bit unsure, I stood up and crossed the rooms, hoping to find something I could entertain myself with while Hungary was away. In the tall bookshelves were only Yaoi albums with plenty of photos with men (not that I had looked through those notebooks, no) which didn't interest me much. I didn't find anything else and returned to the room where I had been sitting with Elizaveta. As soon as I arrived there, Gilbird greeted me and entertained me while Hungary was at the meeting, much to my pleasure. Finally I heard the sound of the door and a bit later an exhausted Elizaveta stumbled into the room._

"_A huge kindergarten." She sighed and ruffled her hair. "And I'm not even allowed to use my frying pan anymore…! Oh, Alexandra!" She jumped up from the chair she just sat down on. "Kiku told me that you should bring this letter to Yao!" She gave me a crisp white envelope on which "Wang Yao" was written in beautiful handwriting. "Just go down the hallway and turn left at the first opportunity. He is in room 1337. Can you do that?" I sighed._

"_Surely. See you later then." I took the letter and left the suite. While I was going to the room, I dealt with my thoughts. "It's actually quite cool to be in the Hetalia world." I grinned. "When I arrive at the room, I should behave how Prussia would…" As soon as I had ended that thought, I already stood in front of the door with the golden number plate with the "1337" written on it. It wasn't locked, so I just tore it open and shouted into the room: "_Hey China, I gotta tell ya something from Japan! I'm awesome, so don't let the awesome Me wait!_" But what I saw in this room surpassed everything I had seen so far: The person sitting on the couch was none other that Elli – clothed in Russia's coat! _

_~Flashback end~_

"So I came here like this." Alex finished talking and took a sip of her tee that Yao had brought into the room.

"That's just… unbelievable, aru." Yao agreed and drank from his tea as well. I just nodded, overwhelmed by all the facts I had received so far.

"Actually, why are you wearing Russia's coat, Elli?" Alex asked curiously and looked at the scarf that I had taken from the floor. "And where is the real Russia?" I sighed tiredly.

"That's what I want to know." With these words, I put the scarf around my neck again and watched Alex paling with triumph.

"Oh god.. no…" She sputtered and the teacup almost fell from her hands. "You, too…?"

"Oh yeah," I agreed. "And now we have an appointment with America to find out if he knows something about this whole disaster…" Yao nodded in agreement before putting his tea back onto the table.

"It's time we get going, aru." He said and all of us stood up, ready to go. "Come with us for now, Alexandra." Alex nodded eagerly, put a white envelope on the table which Yao took immediately and followed us out of the room. Before exiting our suite, she chased Gilbird away from her shoulder successfully.

"We've arrived, aru." China told us a few floors higher when we stopped in front of the room with a "4070" on the golden number plate. He knocked hesitatingly and when we heard a cheerful "Come in!" from inside, he opened the door. Alex and I followed him, not quite sure what to do in such a situation.

"Hi China, hello… Prussia and… hello, Russia." America seemed to be less enthusiastic with every new greeting. Then Alfred turned back to China. "What does this mean? You said you needed my help and then you come here with… this!" He shouted angrily and made gestures with his hands, forgetting about the burger he had been eating.

"But she _needs_ help, aru!" China tried to defend me. America stopped talking but his expression was still the same – incredulous.

"_She_? Come on China, you should know best that Russia is _male_!" He said sceptically and looked at me. "I'm sure that's one of his tricks to get us all to _become one with him_." He shook his head. Yao looked at me too, desperation written all over his face and I pointed at the scarf. First he declined but then understood there was no other option. I grabbed the scarf and took it off. To my right, I could see how the small yellow blob, also known as Gilbird, got himself down on Prussia's shoulder. When the white and soft fabric finally landed on the floor, America had already strained his jaw and stared at me in utter shock. At this moment ten hamburgers could easily have fitted in his mouth.

"What the…" He still looked at me. "What have you done to him, China?" Latter only shrugged.

"Yesterday we were at the bar, he drank some vodka, then I brought us both to our suite and when I woke up this morning, she was here instead of Russia."

"I understand…" America seemed to think but his expression brightened almost immediately. "I know! We just have to give her vodka and Russia will be the same again!" Behind me I heard Alex burst out in laughter, but I only stared at America, stunned.

"You don't mean it, do you, America?" I sputtered. Now that was just madness! The United States of America wanted to make me drink vodka! And I was only fourteen! "Th-that can't be right, because… because… her!" I pushed Alex forward, ignoring her protests. "Prussia didn't drink any alcohol yesterday and she is still here!" Alright, it _was_ highly unlikely that Prussia was sober but this was my only hope to avoid the high alcohol level in my blood.

"Hmm…" Alfred seemed to consider my argument. "Alright. Let's sit down first and then search for a solution." Suddenly he didn't seem like America anymore but like a rationally thinking adult. I stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, before sitting down on one of the red armchairs in the middle of the room. "Tell me about you, like, your name, what happened to you and so on." His cerulean eyes looked at me curiously and nervously, I began my speech, trying to avoid forgetting any detail of my "adventure".

"My name is Elena and I'm actually fourteen years old. Yesterday I went to bed, as usual, saw a strange dream and then woke up here as Ivan." When I mentioned the dream, China's head jerked up.

"Tell us more about the dream." He asked and I obeyed.

"First, there were violet lights, then yellow flames and in the end there were thin glowing threads who formed a star."

"A star! That's it!" America shouted and jumped up from the chair. "That's Iggy's doing!"

"Iggy?" Alex asked blankly.

"Arthur?" I was as perplexed as she was.

"Aiya~ England?" China seemed to be the most shocked.

"Iggy is England?" Alex realized but I only rolled my eyes, annoyed at her obliviousness.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked America, ignoring Alex' question.

"Easy. We get him here." America grinned, full of anticipation and I had a feeling something funny would happen soon.

"And how? As far as I'm informed, he will decline our offer, all grumpy." China sighed. "I'm afraid we have to pay him a visit…"

"We don't." America's grin widened, then he grabbed the phone. "I know a way to get him here and if _I_'m the one asking," his eyes brightened, "he won't be able to turn down the request. Just be quiet while I'm talking, please." With a giggle he dealt England's number. In the whole room it got so quiet that we all could hear England clearly.

"America? What do you want?" I recognized England's bored voice at once. It was obvious that he was going to say something like that. But America's reaction made my heart skip a beat.

"Britannia Angel" America breathed into the micro and moaned slightly. "I need you… here and now…" He moaned again and panted.

"Alfred? Alfred?" England's voice sounded worried. "Listen, I'm going to change and come over to you, okay?"

"Hurry up, Arthur" America uttered before he hung up and turned to us again with a grin on his lips. "You're going to see something spectacular now." He laughed and winked at us. "Iggy deserves this for getting you here against your will. Oh and could you change back to Russia and Prussia again? That will be funnier." He giggled again and I grinned back at him. That was the old America that I used to know and like. "Oh and China," Alfred turned to Yao, "please don't tell anyone about what you are going to see now." Latter just nodded and wanted to add something but he remained silent when the door was torn open and England appeared in the doorframe.

"Alfred! What happened? Are you alright?" He shouted but none of us were listening to him; we all stared at his clothing: He wore a strange white toga, had put big angel wings on his back and above his head was a halo. Furthermore, he held a tube with an unknown content in his hands.

"Alfred, awesome, just awesome!" I squealed and almost choked on my laughter. The fact that I was Russia just now was forgotten as soon as I saw England.

"Now I get why Elli fancies America so much." Alex and China lay on the floor laughing.

"America! What the hell is this, you wanker?" England recovered from the first shock and made his way over to America while I still gasped for air.

"Iggy, I think you should explain this to those two over there." America grinned and pointed in Alex' and my direction.

"Why should I explain something to them?" Arthur turned to us, glaring, his cheeks crimson red. "You didn't see any of this, damn it!" Unfortunately, we were too busy laughing than we could have heard him.

"Alright, you can go back to your normal self again." Alfred ordered, still giggling and Alex and I stood up, wiping the tears from our eyes. We were still a bit dizzy from the whole laughter. For the second time within a short time span Gilbird flew up and my scarf down. For the second time I saw an open mouth where ten burgers would have fit in.

"What the…" England murmured incredulously, "… the magic worked out…?"

"I told you it was him!" America shouted in triumph and made a thumb-up.

"What have you done, exactly?" I asked the English who still stood in the middle of the room, motionless. Latter let himself fall on an armchair and looked at me with dull eyes.

"Russia pissed me off again and I thought that I should take my revenge and turn him into a girl." Arthur spoke slowly, choosing every word carefully. "But Russia wasn't transformed but _replaced_ by a girl, Prussia because of an unknown reason as well." He continued with his monologue before jumping up again. "That's it! I will be back soon!" He shouted and rushed over to the door.

"Iggy, wait!" America's voice reached Arthur when he had grabbed the doorknob and he turned to the American. "It would be best if you changed into something less provocative and remove the wings and the halo." While he laughed, Arthur blushed even more (was that even possible anymore…?) and slammed the door shut, leaving the room.

"Poor Arthur." I sighed and looked over to America. "That was quite mean, don't you think?" Alfred shook his head in response, still grinning.

"He deserved it, since last night, he wanted to be Seme so badly." He snorted and I burst out in laughter again. America intended to explain further but was interrupted:

"I don't want to know it _that_ detailed!" Alex shouted and made wild gestures with her hands, brushing Gilbert off her shoulder. I wanted to reply but England walked into the room again, with normal clothes on and a thick violet book in his hands.

"So, here is it." He sighed, exhausted, and took place on the armchair he sat on earlier. "I have good and bad news." He continued when nobody objected. "First the good one: While you are in this world, the time on earth will stop so no one will notice you're missing. However, the time here will continue to go on. When you return, it will be like you haven't been here at all. Furthermore, there really is a way to get you back." When he said that, Alex' and my eyes brightened but England hadn't finished yet. "Well and the bad news is that the spell had a little side effect…" Arthur ignored America's sarcastic "How surprising" and continued to talk. "I didn't turn only you two into countries but five people in total… and you have to find them, either you can't travel back!" We looked at each other unsurely, not sure of what to say…

"Well, at least we have two of us now and from three countries we know for sure that they are real." I looked around and saw the approval in everyone's eyes.

"Elena is right! We have to stay positive!" America shouted and took a sip from his Cola. "You can leave the whole thing to me since I'm the hero!" Oh no, that again…

"If you overwork yourself, you will surely break under this pressure and won't be able to be a hero for us all." I smiled and looked at Alfred whose enthusiasm had vanished and who looked at me in surprise.

"You're right!" He called out and put an arm around my shoulders. "With this, I make you my apprentice so later you can be a hero like myself and help me!" I sighed. It seemed like this was a hopeless case.

"Well, my idea would be that-" I started talking but was interrupted when the door was broken open. A really angry Hungary appeared in the doorframe, her beloved frying pan in her hands.

"What have you done to Prussia?" She yelled at us. "I know you keep him in here!"

"Calm down, Hungary." Alex stood up and made calming gestures with her hands. "This is my best friend Elli, we are currently discussing with China, England and America how to clear up this whole mess!"

"Ah, alright." Elizaveta said calmly and shrugged. She sunk the hand with the pan in it and closed the door. Then she came to us and sat down on the last armchair that was still free. "The more people, the better, right?" She grinned. "Plus, this pan would help us if we have to deal with less cooperative people." She looked down at her pan, satisfied, before watching us again. "Well, what is the plan like?"

"I have an idea." I said quickly before Alfred could start talking about heroes again. Honestly, that was the only annoying thing about him. "We form teams with two people in each and the teams search countries whose behaviour is suspicious. Then we can get those people back here and examine them further. Okay?" I looked at everyone expectantly.

"Super idea!" America shouted happily. "As expected from my understudy!" I had to grin. "But Iggy will be in my team!" With those words Alfred let himself fall on Arthur's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. The other blushed again and started to rant that America better get off him now or something bad will happen. I giggled at the whole action, regretting that I didn't take my camera with me while Alex made puking sounds. I would have watched this spectacle longer if we didn't have any important mission to do.

"Well, I suggest China and I and Hungary and you make a team, alright? Like this both of us can investigate with an experienced country." I turned to Alex who only nodded in agreement. At this moment, a memory popped up in my mind – Feliciano's strange transformation. I lowered my head, thinking about Italy. Perhaps he should become our next target…

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, review and make an author's day =3

_Question for you all_

What was in the tube that Britannia Angel held in his hands?

Answer in the next chapter ^_^


	3. Chap III

So, here I am back again :3

2awesome4you: Thanks for your comment, I'm really trying to make it sound natural when I translate it. And you were right about the question, it **was** lube :D**  
><strong>

**Chap III / Let's have a toast with our shoes!**

_~Elena's point of view~_

"It would be best for all of us if each team goes to their room and thinks about its movements there. If we need to talk to each other, we can use the mobile phones and the room phones." With these words, Hungary, China, Alex and I left America's room – of course not without the disguise – and split into the two groups. It wasn't easy for me to say goodbye to Alex because we met not so long ago. But there was a task that had to be completed and that was more important. When we returned to our room again, I slammed the door shut and sat down on the sofa, removing the way too warm scarf. Honestly, how did Ivan manage to leave it on his neck all the time?

"Kiku is real, that much we know for sure." China interrupted the heavy silence in the room and showed me the white envelope Alex had brought to him. "He sent the answer to a private letter so because he knew the content of the letter, it has to be the real Kiku." I sighed.

"That's one suspect down." I leaned forward to tell Yao about my thoughts. "You surely noticed how Italy transformed, didn't you?" Yao nodded and completed my thoughts:

"Basically, because Veneciano changed his appearance, it means that there is another person inside him, aru. But that also means that there has to be a trigger that enables him to change his looks, like your scarf or Prussia's bird." His hands were located at his temples, it seemed to help him thinking.

"When we first met in the hallway, the 'trigger' has been touched." I murmured. "When? That was when Germany let go of my hand and-" I froze when I realized what the so-called 'trigger' was. "China, I think I've figured it out!" Latter looked at me with an expectant expression. "Germany brushed over Italy's curl, maybe unconsciously but it's highly likely that because of that Italy transformed back!"

"Which means that we just have to touch his curl to prove it, right, aru?" I wanted to nod in agreement but another sudden realisation made me stop.

"Shit, we can't do that casually!" I objected and leaned forward to whisper in Yao's ear as if there was someone in this room who could have heard my words. "That curl is…"

"What?" Yao jerked up and stared at me in disbelief. "Are you completely sure, aru?" I only nodded glumly.

"That has been told in the Manga once; by the way, South Italy's curl has the same function."

"Aiya~ This is going to be more difficult than I had imagined…" Yao sighed and got down on the sofa again. For a few seconds he seemed desperate but then his facial features hardened again and in his golden eyes I saw determination. "We have to deal with this!" He looked at me and I felt his gaze fascinate me. "We have to get you home and we can't afford to give up just because Italy is going to feel molested! If we don't notice any changes, we just let go of the curl and run away as fast as we can!" I grinned when I imagined the picture of China and me running away from Germany but agreed with Yao.

"Let's get going right now." I suggested but turned silent again. "But we would need a good reason to visit them, I mean, they don't like Russia much, do they?"

"That's alright; I'll tell them that we need to talk to them about the meeting today, aru!" Yao winked at me and with this motivation we left the room, however, only after I had put the incredibly warm scarf back on.

Soon after that we stood in front of the door with the number "1933" which was located on the same floor as our room, just a few hallways apart. Yao raised his hand and knocked at the dark wooden door.

"Yes?" We heard Germany's deep voice through the door and entered another suite, in the middle of which Ludwig sat on a sofa, still in his uniform. On the wall hung a plasma TV, in front of it sat Italy and played a game that I couldn't identify clearly. It seemed like a version of DoodleJump, only with tomatoes and pasta plates. That's Italy alright. He hadn't noticed us yet but Germany was even grumpier. "What do you two want here?" He growled, annoyed but stayed on the couch, glaring at us with a stern face and making me nervous.

"We… wanted to discuss about the meeting today, da?" I looked over to China who confirmed my words with his "aru". Germany, however, sighed, looking at me.

"Let me answer your question before you asked. No, Japan is not going to become one with you, as well as Italy and me. Is this all?" Ludwig averted his gaze and looked over to Italy who was still occupied with his TomatoJump. I wanted to protest but Italy was faster.

"Ve~ Germany, I lost again before breaking your high score." Feliciano whined while dropping the joystick to the floor and turning to Ludwig, then he stood up quickly and sat down on Germany's lap. "Can you comfort me with a kiss?" He seemed to not have noticed us yet, so China cleared his throat, gaining Italy's attention. "Oh, you're here too!" Feliciano smiled and got down on the floor again. "Do you want to play, too? It's really funny!" While he was talking, he had crossed the room and was standing now in front of me. "Hello, Russia!" Slender arms wrapped around my body when Italy pulled me into a greeting hug. I was so shocked of the whole action that I completely forgot about touching Feliciano's curl. My brain started functioning again only when Italy let go of me and suddenly, a lot of thoughts rushed through my head at once. Italy couldn't have hugged me voluntarily because he is terrified of Russia! I have to remind Yao to touch that damn curl! I turned to Yao who now was also hugged by Italy and made a gesture as if I would grab Feliciano's curl. China reacted quickly and clutched onto that hair for dear life. Germany had now also realized what Yao was up to and jumped up from the couch but stopped moving when Italy started to shrink again. Yao was also shocked because he almost let go of the curl but then concentrated and the hair remained in his grip. All of us were now staring at the girl who was sitting on the floor instead of Italy. Blonde hair that reached her shoulders and framed her pale face. Icy blue eyes that looked at me through the long fringe. I froze in shock when I recognized the person.

"Who are you?" Germany and China shouted simultaneously, Germany as surprised as we were, what was strange enough.

"Marina?" I exclaimed when my mouth recovered from the shock. My friend from the Japanese course had been transformed into Italy? Because of the shock, my legs turned into jelly and I fell down.

"Who are you, damn it?" Ludwig yelled again, almost panicking. "What have you done to Italy?" I looked at the heavily panting German in surprise.

"You didn't know that this is not the real Italy?" I asked the Blonde who turned away from Marina to me, glaring.

"Of course I knew that this girl is not Italy! Can't you see how fucking not-shocked I am?" I moved back, startled because of Germany's sudden attack.

"Hold on! Wait!" Marina shouted into the room and stood up, now holding her strand of hair herself. "First of all, I want to know why Russia knows me!" I stared at her for a while before I realized that I was still wearing the scarf.

"I'm afraid we have the same problem, Marina-sama." I sighed and removed the scarf for the 100th time this day, what caused some sort of a grimace on both Ludwig's and Marina's faces. I would have laughed at them if Germany wasn't so damn strong and if Marina and I didn't have other problems to deal with. So while Germany and Marina were still gasping, I took advantage of the situation and turned to Marina: "Please tell us your story. And please don't forget to mention why Germany was as startled as we are." Marina shut her mouth again and nodded, pointing to the sofa and the armchairs in the middle of the room. Yao and I followed her, sitting down on the armchairs, Ludwig followed us slowly; the shock seemed to have hit him deeply.

"Has anyone here a hairclip? My arm hurts already." Marina whined, looking at the strand of hair she was still holding.

"Here you go, aru." China took off his orange scrunchy and handed it over to the blonde girl who took it thankfully. Had I mentioned already how _sexy_ Yao looked with loose hair? I would have stared at him in admiration longer, but Marina's voice got me back to reality.

"Can I start?" She asked us and when all of us had nodded in agreement, she began to tell us her story.

_~Flashback~_

_The last accords of "Junjo Romantica" echoed through the empty apartment and only now I realized that it had already gotten dark and that I was yawning._

"_Damn," I murmured tiredly and ruffled my hair. "If I don't go to bed soon it will be impossible to get up for that bloody school tomorrow…" My eyes almost fell shut while I changed and got under my blanket._

_Well, at least I saw an interesting dream. I floated slowly through a long and dark hallway, on both sides I saw violet mist flying towards me. Suddenly someone seemed to have set the fog on fire because it disappeared and the violet colour was replaced by raging yellow flames and it got hot. But before I could even react, the flames also vanished and thin turquoise strings were the only thing remaining. Those threads began to bounce and to curl. I felt those strings touching my face again and again but when I reached out for it…_

_The dream suddenly changed. I froze a couple of moments, perplexed, before realizing what this dream was about. I lay on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room, besides I felt something warm being wrapped around me. The room was barely lit; behind me was obviously a window through which the sunlight shone. I wanted to look around more but was unable to do so because the warm thing that was wrapped around my waist pulled me backwards until I was pressed against something broad and warm._

_Hmm?" I murmured sleepily and tried to free myself from that warm thing successfully. Only now I realized that it was a hand. Now freed from the tight grip of the other person, I sat up on the bed and turned around to see who was sleeping behind me. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the person on the bed. Platinum blonde hair, the facial features and the muscles who could be seen clearly under the black undershirt… "I'm sleeping in the same bed as Germany; this dream can't get better!" I grinned sleepily and only now noticed that my voice sounded unusually low. I cleared my throat, not loud enough to wake up Ludwig but I still managed to clear my throat. It felt dry, so I decided to drink something although that was quite a weird thing to do in a dream… oh, screw it! If you have the opportunity to sleep with Germany in a bed, you rather should be glad because of the situation. I grinned and pushed open the first door I got to. When I turned on the light, I noticed that I was now in the bathroom, so I closed the door carefully. But when I looked at my image in the mirror, I froze. North Italy was looking at me from the mirror! I opened my mouth as if I was going to say something and felt my face with my hands, Feliciano in the mirror copying my every move. There was no doubt – in my dream I was Italy! It couldn't have gotten better…! I giggled, amused, and bowed down to the sink to drink the tap water. A few water drops fell on the floor in the process, but I didn't care much. I mean, why should I, it was only a dream after all. When I stood up straight again and looked at Feliciano – also me – a thought came to my mind, an idea that I had wanted to realize since I was told about it. Slowly, I raised a hand and grasped the curl that was hanging on the left side of my head, bouncing with my every movement. I already was prepared for an erotic reaction of my body like in the Manga but I didn't feel anything different. A bit disappointed, I already wanted to let go of my curl again but my mirrored image caught my eye and I stopped moving. In the mirror I saw the real me – the blonde, sixteen-year-old girl that I actually was. Surprised, I let go of the strands of hair in my hand again and they almost immediately formed the auburn curl that was typical for Italy. I decided to avoid touching that curl and staying Italy for the rest of my freaky dream. I turned around to go back to the previous room again but slipped on the water drops on the floor that had already formed quite a big puddle and hit the closed wooden door with my forehead quite painfully._

"_Shit," I hissed while crouching down and squinting because of the sharp pain. Well, that was my whole great dream – with my talent, I had probably fallen off the bed and hit the floor with my head. I got up again, groaning, and dared to open my eyes. But that, what awaited me, made me forget my pain at once. I was still standing in the same room an nowhere was even a single sign of a change. My image in the mirror stared at me in shock: This room, Germany, even my transformation to Italy were real! Well, as real as the pain in my head that had returned again and made me gasp in shock and pain. My whole mind wanted me to panic but I coerced myself to stay calm. What I could absolutely not need now was an angry Ludwig shouting at me. My knees were still wobbly because of the previous shock when I folded down the toilet lid and sat down on it. "Alright, Marina, concentrate," I whispered to myself, my voice calming me down and giving me new strength. "You landed here as Italy, so before anyone can find out who you really are, you show them the Feliciano they know oh so good." I nodded, agreeing to my words. "Someday, I will be able to get back to my normal world..." I stopped talking when I realized another side of my adventure. "You miss your school and can support your favourite pairing at the same time!" I grinned and ruffled my hair when I finally stood up. "So the plan is to act like Italy!" I realized and added contemplatively: "And to prevent everyone from touching your curl." With those thoughts I pushed the bathroom door open again and stepped into the bedroom. The sun stood already higher than earlier but it was still dark enough in the room. I tip-toed to the bed on which Germany was still sleeping peacefully and lied down next to the platinum blonde man, heart throbbing in excitement, at the same time I watched out that Ludwig didn't touch my curl. It touched the pillow but I noticed that this didn't change my appearance at all. Satisfied, I stayed in my position and after some time fell asleep, pressing my body against Ludwig's. _

_When I woke up the second time this morning, the sun was already shining bright and the warmth on my back had disappeared. Instead I felt pressure on the mattress in front of me as if someone was sitting there. And there was really sitting someone, none other than Ludwig! Oh well, it seemed I still wasn't home yet._

"_You're finally awake, Feli." The German said softly and caressed my cheek, smiling, getting me almost a heart attack with that action. Then I relaxed and smiled sleepily at him. So I didn't even have to put effort in hooking those two up._

"_Good morning, Ludwig!" I shouted cheerfully and wrapped my arms around Ludwig's broad shoulders. At first I felt the muscular body in my arms stiffen, but the warm touch on my back showed that he was returning the hug. I let go of him again and looked at the icy blue eyes that were looking back at me. "What do we have to do today?" I asked with innocence in my voice, tilted my head and tried to get rid of the innuendo in my head. The German only stared at me, perplexed. Uh oh, what did I say wrong this time?_

"_We have a world meeting today, have you forgotten already?" He scooted a bit away from me and looked at me, waiting for my reaction. Damn it! Of course there was no chance I could have known about that. I looked around me in desperation and when I noticed my white undershirt, an idea popped into my mind. I stripped it off and started to wave it above my head._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" I shouted and only waved my "flag" faster. "I forgot! I'm sorry!" The other stared at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter._

"_Honestly, where do you get all those white flags from?" He grinned, wiping the tears from his eyes and ruffled my hair. "It would be better if you get yourself ready now for the meeting starts soon." He sighed and I nodded while he stood up. "And I just can't wait to see all those idiots again." He added in a quiet voice but I could still hear it. I only shook my head, giggling, before going to the closet and choosing my clothes. After we had had breakfast, we started going to the meeting room. I was really busy with acting like Italy and looking in every possible direction so Ludwig had to take me by the hand and drag me forward. Of course I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and smiled, following my blond "lover"._

_Soon we had reached the room, earlier than most of the other nations – only England, Austria and Japan were already present – and sat down on the reserved places, Ludwig to my right. When I looked at the name plate to my left, I could have jumped up, celebrating: On that place, Russia was supposed to be sitting! This day really couldn't get better… I grinned at the realization. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and numerous countries made their way into the room: From Cuba to Egypt to Switzerland and Liechtenstein, every country was present. Finally, Russia and China entered the room and I couldn't help but stare at Ivan when he sat down next to me. His smile, partially covered by the scarf, was as warm as ever and I felt somehow lucky – I mean, next to me sat _the_ great Ivan! During the actual meeting I didn't really pay attention because while America was talking nonsense, I was busy watching all the other countries in the meeting room and shouting "Pastaaaaa" a few times. Only when Ludwig literally exploded to my right, my mind came back to reality and I looked up at Ludwig. _

"_Now for the question how we could help Japan. What do you think__, Russia?"_

_I looked over to Russia and was surprised to notice uncertainty in his eyes. But a moment later he was back to his old self again and smiled friendly at everyone in the room. _

"_Actually, I don't care what__ you do, but regarding Japan, it would be best for him to become one with Russia, da?" I, too, had to grin when I heard his response. Now that was typical for Russia… After the said sentence chaos broke out in the whole room again and I felt Germany falling back on his chair. _

"_What a bunch of idiots," he mumbled in desperation, massaging his temples. __"The meeting has ended. You all can go now." He shouted and everyone seemed to have understood him, despite the noise in the meeting room. Soon, everyone was moving to the exit; Ludwig grabbed my hand and stood up. "Come on, Italy, we also leave now." I followed the German obediently but when we were in the hallway, I noticed Russia and China walking away from us. An idea came to my mind, an idea that I would most likely regret soon but I didn't care about that now._

"_Ve~ Russia, China, are you lovers?" I asked cheerfully and noticed with satisfaction that Yao blushed hard and began to sputter._

"_Like hell we are! Right, Russia?" He looked to Russia, whose grin was the same as always. China was so easy to understand… Ivan wasn't._

"_Don't worry, Italy, I am already in a relationship" I glanced at Russia, clearly disappointed and he grinned even more. Who else could he possibly have… Lithuania…? "For such rudeness I shall punish you~" I heard his words much too late and when I looked back at Russia, he was already reaching for my curl. Shit…! Now I will most likely transform into my real self in front of all the nations…!_

"_You won't." I heard Germany's voice right next to me and feared that I had said my thoughts out loud and he had answered _me_. But soon after that I noticed that he was talking to Ivan and had grabbed his wrist as well. Why should he have taken Russia's hand, preventing Ivan from touching my curl? Did he possibly already know about my secret? Ice crystals met dark blue eyes when both of them stared at each other before Russia started talking again._

"_Jealous?" __he sneered and Germany even moved back, however, still holding the other's wrist._

"_I-I am not!" Now Germany was blushing and sputtering. As a proof he let go of Ivan's hand. Now both hands were vanished from my field of vision but all the others were staring at me as if I just had murdered someone. Oh no! Germany had surely brushed over my curl and everyone had seen the normal Marina…! One half of my mind panicked but the other half ordered me to keep calm. Ludwig had touched the curl for only a short amount of time, right? That again meant that I was back to being Italy again. Well, now I just had to act…!_

"_What the-" Ivan started talking, now without his grin but I interrupted him quickly._

"_Ve~ Something happened?" I asked the others, putting effort in making my voice sound clueless. "The way you look at me scares me…" I added and scratched the back of my head, irritated._

"_Are you sure everything is okay with you?" China asked and also reached forward. Oh no! It seemed like today everyone wanted to touch that damned hair of mine! I wanted to reply something but felt my feet leaving the floor and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. Ludwig._

"_He has a very high fever!" I heard Germany calling from behind while Russia, China and the other countries in the hallway started to move away from me quickly. It seemed that Ludwig was running. "I will make sure he goes to bed!" After that, he turned left and I couldn't see both Ivan and Yao anymore._

_After crossing a few hallways, Germany pushed open the door to our room, entered it hastily and put me on the couch. Together with the change of my perspective, I was reminded of an important fact: Germany had to have noticed my transformation as well!_

"_Ludwig, I…" I began to apologize but was interrupted:_

"_That was quite close. If Russia or China had found out about the real function of your curl, tomorrow, the whole world would have known about it – literally." I stared at him for a moment, mouth wide open, before I grinned again. Germany was so naïve… _

"_You're right!" I smiled, relieved. Now there were only two countries left who had actually seen my true form – and I was sure I would be able to convince them that it was all an illusion. I mean, they had seen the real me only for seconds, so it couldn't be too difficult to do that, right…?_

"_Ve~ Ludwig, do we have some video games?" I asked suddenly. Somehow my gut feeling told me that Italy would say _exactly_ that, furthermore I was interested if the nations played video games and if they did, I wanted to play them too._

"_I have your TomatoJump here, Feli," Germany said tiredly and sat down on the couch, next to me. He pointed at the TV. "I've installed everything so you can start playing now." I looked at him thankfully before grabbing the remote control and the joystick and sitting down in front of the TV. The game was – as Germany had said – already started and I looked at the monitor: The layout of the game was the same as DoodleJump but there were tomatoes and pasta plates. I grinned and started the game, soon noticing which buttons controlled the tomato. Besides, it made a funny sound every time it hit a plate._

_Shlup, shlup, shlup._

_I laughed softly when I realized how perverted that sounded but continued playing until I burst out in laughter and the tomato fell down. My eyes widened when I noticed the high score: 1.337.030 m._

"_Whaaaaat? Just who managed to establish this score?" I didn't notice that I had shouted my thoughts out loud._

"_Why, it was me." Ludwig grinned and leaned back. "Try to get a higher one, if you can," he added in amusement and continued watching me._

"_I will make a new record!" With those words, I started a new game and at the same time I heard Germany laughing behind me lightly. I was concentrating on the game that much that I only started to notice everything around me when my tomato reached the game over after1.336.987 m. "Ve~ Germany, lost again before breaking your high score," I whined in disappointment and put the joystick on the floor. Then I stood up and sat in Ludwig's lap. __"Can you comfort me with a kiss?" Well, I had to act like Italy, right? And I surely didn't do it because I wanted a kiss from Germany. No, absolutely not. Suddenly I heard coughing from behind, turned around and only now noticed Russian and China who were standing in the room. Shit, since when did they stand here? Façade, façade!, I remembered and smiled at Ivan and Yao. "Oh, you're here too! Do you want to play, too? It's really funny!" While I was talking I stood up and made my way over to the two countries, intended to hug Russia. "Hello, Russia!" I had learned from a friend's book that this was a common tradition in Italy. But while I was cuddling with Russia – by the way, I was hugging Russia, oh my god! – I realized something important: Italy was _scared_ of Ivan! Damn that Italy book… But I let go of Russia as if nothing had happened and stepped over to China in order to hug him, too. Oh, no one would believe me if I told him that I had hugged my favourite Anime characters! But as unlucky as I was, I felt China grabbing my hair. And not just any hair – China tugged on my curl! While I was shrinking to my normal height and fell to my knees, I noticed Ludwig, who had jumped up and now stared at me in disbelief. Alright, I was a dead girl._

"_Who are you?" __Germany and China shouted simultaneously, latter still holding onto my strands of hair._

"_Marina?" Russia's reaction came a moment later but I turned to him immediately, feeling a painful tug. However, the shock was great enough to make me forget the pain. Why the hell did Ivan know my name? _

"_Who are you, damn it?" Ludwig shouted again and I winced. My intuition told me that there was no way I came out of this mess living. And if I was lucky enough to survive this, I would have a lot of broken bones. "What have you done to Italy?"_

"_You didn't know that this is not the real Italy?" __Russia asked, perplexed, not even a trace of a smile on his face._

"_Of course I knew that this girl is not Italy! Can't you see how fucking not-shocked I am?" Germany started swearing again what just proved once more how angry he was. However, I still wanted to know one thing before Ludwig could murder me. I took my strands of hair in my own hand and stood up again._

"_Hold on! Wait!" I shouted and turned to Russia completely. "First of all, I want to know why Russia knows me!" First, Ivan stared at me, perplexed, but then seemed to have realized something and took his scarf in both hands._

"_I'm afraid we have the same problem, Marina-sama." Ivan sighed before stripping off the scarf. Wait… Marina-_sama_? When the scarf fell onto the floor, the sight of the person before me made my heart skip a beat. Russia has been played by Elena all the time…!_

_~End of flashback~_

"Well, that's pretty much the whole story." Marina said before leaning back. "But I wouldn't have expected you replacing Russia!"

"Talking about favourite characters." I chuckled. "Let me tell you what happened to me until now."

[…]

"Whoa! So this is all Arthur's doing?" Marina shouted, surprised, and stared at me. As an answer, I only nodded and began to play around with my scarf. "I knew that he is able to perform magic, but that-" Her speech was interrupted by a knock at the door and we all heard Spain's cheerful voice:

"Ita~chan! Lovi and I are here to drop off some tomatoes~" We all winced, Marina yanking off the scrunchy and I put the scarf around my neck quickly, almost choking myself with the fabric. South Italy's quiet "Fuck you, you bastard" was almost completely ignored because of the rustling and creaking in our room. Eventually the knocking stopped and Antonio and Lovino barged in, Spain with a big basket of tomatoes in his hands. Shit, my list of the Hetalia characters that were looking better in real life had been extended by a tanned and damn sexy Antonio. South Italy had come in with the Spaniard but hid behind him quickly.

"What is this vodka freak doing in your room, Feliciano?" He hissed and pointed at me with a trembling hand. Marina looked helpless for a moment but then turned to Germany with the well-known grin on her lips.

"Ve~ Russia wanted to visit Germany so I had no choice but to accept him here." She looked over to Lovino again who boiled with anger, the fear of me completely vanished.

"You always hang around suspicious people! First this potato bastard and now this… _monster_!" Before I could suggest him to become one with Russia for calling me _monster_, Spain reacted.

"How cute! Lovi is worried about his little brother~" The Spaniard purred and ruffled Italy's dark brown hair.

"You freak, that's not- Chigi~!" South Italy shouted, blushing, when Spain brushed over his curl. "Y-you paedophile!" He shoved the laughing Antonio away who staggered a bit but then caught himself and placed the tomato basket on the table next to the couch. Spain was really lucky that Lovino was too embarrassed to headbutt him.

"Do you already know the _fun zone_, Germany?" Antonio grinned darkly and stepped closer to Italy. The blonde German inched away, with a busted expression on his face. Unfortunately, Spain registered it as clueless and came even closer to Marina. "I'll show you…"

"No!" I uttered and leaned forward to be able to reach Antonio; I had understood too late what Spain was up to. Latter already reached out for Italy's curl and almost touched it… I saw that Germany and China freezing with a shocked expression on their faces. I leaned closer to grab the Spaniard's hand… only a bit more and Marina was safe… Suddenly I felt a painful pressure around my neck and fell back onto the sofa.

"Don't you dare touch Feli, you vodka bastard." Lovino's voice was trembling but I could hear the anger and determination in it. "Or I will ch-choke you with this scarf." Shit, this had to be the wrath of the South Italian mafia. I sat bolt upright, really worried about my life, and could only helplessly watch Spain's grip tighten around Italy's curl and…

Antonio gasped when he saw the blonde girl sitting in front of him on the couch. The strand of hair escaped his grip and Marina took it to prevent another transformation. At the same time I felt the pressure around my neck loosen until South Italy let go of the fabric completely.

"What have you done to my brother, you bitch?" Romano cursed while coming closer to Antonio and Marina; he seemed to have forgotten about me completely. I wanted to say something feeling the tug on my scarf too late – the scarf was obviously still hanging on Lovino's sleeve. I realized the fact that I was my real self again when I didn't feel the fluffy warmth around my neck anymore and when the two southern countries were staring at me, shocked. "Not that one, too," Romano uttered, being completely confused by the events.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Spain said with a stern voice, grabbed South Italy's hand and dragged him to the door. His hand had already taken the doorknob but Antonio's wrist was caught in Yao's tight grip. Finally, the Chinese had helped out.

"Please listen to the circumstances first before telling the other countries about this… incident, aru." Emerald green met gold when the two countries were staring at each other but the Spaniard finally gave in, going back to the sofa and sitting down next to Germany, Lovino to his left.

"Alright, I'm listening." He said earnestly but his voice was now softer and he watched us, interested. China looked over to me; I understood the gesture and began to tell them our story.

[…]

"W-wow," Spain only said when after my story, the room fell silent again. "That's incredible."

"Yeah, really incredible from England to put totally strangers inside Italy's and others' bodies." Germany grunted and looked out of the window. His comment made us all grin and the nervous atmosphere was gone.

"That eyebrow bastard should have put a kid inside that potato freak instead of my brother." South Italy ranted sulkily and we all smiled even more.

"I'll say it gladly one more time: You are so cute when you are concerned for Ita-chan~" Spain laughed, amused. Lovino jumped up and wanted to complain but Antonio carried on: "In my opinion, you played your Russia role well. I will reward you with a tomato~" He winked at me and gave me one of the red vegetables, ignoring Romano's "Don't give every random girl tomatoes, you bastard!" I giggled in amusement before I took the tomato and started eating it. When I had finished it, I suddenly realized something and got up from the sofa.

"China, we should get her to America's room," I turned to Yao, who nodded and stood up from the armchair he had been sitting in, Marina as well. I looked at Ludwig, Lovino and Antonio. "Do you… want to come with us?" I asked them but the three countries only shook their heads, declining.

"I've had enough of this loony bin today." Ludwig sighed and let his head sink into his hands. "I'll go grab a beer. Or two…" He started to mumble things that I couldn't clearly hear so I turned to the other two.

"Oh, Lovi and I will go to our room and have fun~" Antonio purred and grabbed Italy's curl. The smaller of the both blushed hard at that action and began to sputter curses and threats. I noticed how Marina almost drooled, staring at the both of them – me, too – but I remembered my duty. I sighed before turning away from Spain and Italy and looking at the others.

"Let's go!" I smiled at Yao and Marina who returned my grin and then left the room, as well as Antonio and Lovino. While we had crossed the room, Marina had let go of her hair so now I was following a normal Italy and a normal China. When we had reached the room 4070, I had already told Marina every little detail about my adventure, starting with Yao's kiss and ending with Britannia Angel. Both of us were giggling when we entered America's room. The suite was – except for America and England who seemed to have stayed there the whole time – empty. Forthermore, Alex and Elizaveta still hadn't returned.

"Here's one more, aru." China grinned and pointed to Italy.

"Great job!" America shouted and patted Yao's shoulder. "You have to find two more, so get back to work!"

"Can we please stay here a bit and rest?" I asked the American tiredly and took off my scarf. "I've been confronted with so much madness since early this morning and would be really glad if I could take a little break." Of course I wanted to get home as soon as possible, but my feet hurt already, besides, I wanted to know more details about Britannia Angel from England. Alfred looked at me, thinking about something before nodding and pointing at the armchairs.

"Alright, but I make an exception for you because you've done a pretty good job so far. Furthermore, we have another team who is searching for the imposters. I'll get you some coke and hamburgers." With these words he moved over to the fridge and took almost everything out of it. This action got him an annoyed sigh from England, but Arthur remained quiet. "Sit down, all of you!" America grinned and let himself fall on England's lap again. The smaller country got as red as the tomato I ate before and began to protest. Alfred, however, ignored the curses and stuffed a whole hamburger in his mouth.

Well, we've reached the end of the chapter already, so this is the point where I give you cookies and ask you for reviews, please.


	4. Chap IV

There are still two chapters left and here you go, the fourth one:

Iggy'ssecretadmirerer: *gives cookie* Haha, toothpaste? xD Oh I imagine America and England when they're at it and then America is like: "Wtf, dude, toothpaste?" XDDDD Denmark will be in the two chaps that are left because he is awesome 8D Well, ALL Nordic countries are great, hehe.**  
><strong>

**Chap IV / Mon ami Suomi**

_~Alexandra's point of view~_

After Elli and China had left, Hungary and I got on our way to our room.

"What should we start with?" I asked Elizaveta who had entered our suite together with me and was now leaning against the wall. "I mean, I don't even know every Hetalia character!" Elizaveta seemed to think about something.

"I think that with these circumstances it would be smart to go to the leisure hall on this floor." She suggested and pushed herself from the wall again. "In that room are always around ten people so the probability of finding someone there is higher." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Great idea! Then we can go there already now, right?" Hungary smiled at me before leaving the room again. I followed her, accompanied by Gilbird who was flying around my head like a small yellow satellite.

"…We've reached it." We were standing in front of a high door that led without a doubt into a huge hall. When I pushed the door open, I noticed that the room was like I had expected: The hall was big and the windows that reached the ceiling let the sunlight illuminate the room. I stopped staring at the wonderfully decorated ceiling and looked around in the room. Poland and Lithuania were playing table soccer on one side of the room while Ukraine and Belarus were on the other side, at the bar, drinking and debating. In the middle were four red sofas, on one of them sat France and read a book, behind him, leaning on the couch, stood Canada with his bear in his arms. I decided to talk to Canada first because I was sure that he would nor paint me pink or complain about his aching back neither force me to tell him where Russia was – Elli, my condolences – or try to flirt with me. So I walked over to Matthew who straightened up as soon as he saw me coming.

"Hello, Canada," I grinned at him and he smiled back shyly. "Awesome meeting here!"

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a voice behind me and turned to Hungary. "There is no one." I sighed before talking to Matthew again.

"It must be really hard for you to be ignored by everyone here, huh?" He nodded hesitatingly and tightened his grip around the white bear.

"Who are you?" The bear raised his head and looked up to Matthew who told him his name for the umpteenth time.

"I am Canada. Please try to remember this, Kumamoto." Oh great, they were a great team, both of them not knowing the real name of their partner. I already wanted to open my mouth to tell Canada that the bear's name was Kuma_jirou_ but suddenly an idea popped into my mind. Canada was being ignored by the most of the countries so it no one would notice if he was replaced by someone else, right? I glanced at Matthew thoughtfully, searched his body for a possible 'trigger' and in the end, I found three of them: The bear, the glasses and the curl. I sighed and turned back to Elizaveta again who seemed to have read my thoughts. "If it really is someone else, we have to try to activate the trigger." I told Elizaveta who nodded in agreement. "But how do we do that without making him develop suspicions?" My partner only shrugged and I also heard a deep "Gilbird!" from my bird. I raised my head to look at Gilbird and my expression brightened at once. I pulled Elizaveta into a corner and leaned down to her to fill her in on my plan.

"That could work," she said, still thinking and looked at me. "It has to." I nodded, determined, before whispering an order to Gilbird that he followed at once. Geez, I would love to have such an obedient and well-trained pet, too…! The bird flew over to Matthew and surrounded the Canadian's head once before getting down on his curl. Canada, who also had noticed the touch, took Gilbird into his hands and caressed the bird's head gently. So it wasn't the curl. I coughed softly but loud enough to make Gilbird understand that he had to perform plan B now. The bird understood the command at once and flew up in order to hit Canada's glasses with his beak. Matthew shrieked, more because of the shock and not because of the pain while Gilbird, also shocked by the sudden yelp, returned to us. The Canadian had now taken off his glasses and held them in his hands, intended to look if there was any damage made by Gilbird's attack. While he did that, his appearance didn't change even a little bit.

"Well, so much for plan B." Hungary said, still standing in the corner of the room.

"Well, it's also possible that he's real." I suggested. The hall was so huge that the corner we stood in seemed really far away from the middle, where Canada was standing.

"That's true. But we haven't carried out plan C yet." She grinned at me. "So, are you ready?" I sighed, pitying myself.

"Yeah, yeah." I glanced over to her and noticed a hint of a malicious grin. "But is this really a good idea…?"

"It is." She answered with a voice that didn't tolerate any objections and pushed me to the middle of the room again. There she let go of my back and stepped back a bit. "Come on, move it!" I sighed once more but continued walking closer to Canada whose glasses were on his nose again.

"Canada?" I asked carefully and stepped even closer to the blonde Canadian. Latter winced at my words but raised his head and looked at me with a questioning glance. When being near him, one could see clearly how much he resembled America except for the fact that Matthew was a whole lot cuter. "May I… hold your bear?" Behind me I heard Elizaveta's giggling and only felt more stupid. How else should one feel while asking for a baby bear in the role of a _manly_ nation? On a gay-o-meter that went from one to ten I was on the twenty-three-mark. Next I would ask Matthew for permission to put the bear a baby blue dress on and to play Barbie with him. As if he had read my thoughts, Canada tilted his head and looked me in disbelief. I returned his gaze for a couple of seconds before Matthew finally gave in and gave me Kumajirou. I took the small Polar Bear in my arms and pressed him against my chest. He was so fluffy that somehow, I didn't want to give him away again…! "Hey there, kiddo. I'm awesome Prussia, don't you forget that!" I grinned at the bear in my arms that didn't seem to care about that. But hey, I had to act like Prussia somehow, didn't I? I glanced over to Canada whose looks were still the same except for the bear. Without it something was missing, I found and searched the room for Hungary to report her the result. And I swear, when I noticed her, my first thought was to kill her. She wasn't standing in the corner like she was supposed to be, no, rather in the middle of the room WITH A DAMN CAMERA IN HER HANDS!

"No no no, you won't be making pictures of us!" I shouted loudly, pushed Kumajirou back into Canada's arms and came over to Elizaveta who was almost choking because of her laughter.

"I didn't make any photos!" She wiped the tears from her eyes before going on: "That's just a video that I'm going to sell on my eBay website. I'm sure Kiku will buy that." She grinned, satisfied, while watching the video one more time. I, however, was as upset as I was before.

"I don't care who that Kiku is or who will buy this. Delete this video now!" I shouted angrily and stomped with my foot on the floor. "That would mean that I was supporting Yaoi-"

"Do you have something against Yaoi, my dear Alex?" Elizaveta asked with a sweet voice but I could hear the threat in her words clearly. When I looked at her again, I noticed that she had put away her camera already and now held the frying pan as a weapon in her hands. Shit, if I said something wrong now I was dead.

"N-no," I uttered and was relieved that my voice sounded less frightened that I actually was. "I mean, it's not me but Prussia in the video…" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. The menacing aura around Hungary disappeared immediately and she smiled at me friendly.

"I'm glad we share the same opinion," she said and looked at me with her emerald eyes amusedly. This woman was really scary and I decided to not object to her words in the future. "Back to the task at hand. What do we do now?" She asked me; every sign of amusement vanishing from her face.

"Well, we know about Canada that it's not him." I told her and shrugged. "I mean, it's not like he was behaving suspiciously…" I looked up and continued thinking. "Who else could it be…?"

"Hey, you are standing here like, totally alone!" I heard a high but male voice behind me and turned around. Before me Poland was standing, a bit behind him Lithuania. "I thought, like, I should go and totally talk to you!" Feliks grinned and wiggled his hips. Wow, this guy was even gayer than me with Canada's bear in my arms.

"Hello there, you two." Toris also greeted us with a quiet and soothing voice, smiling friendly. Hungary returned the smile.

"Hello, Poland and Lithuania. What's up?" She asked the two countries and Poland answered immediately:

"Like, we totally played soccer until now. And Liet has like, totally lost to me!" He poked Toris' shoulder and crossed his arms against his chest. I noticed only now that he was wearing a pink pullover and his position on my gay-o-meter jumped ten levels up. Honestly, maybe Elli was right to fan girl over Poland/Lithuania-Yaoi after all. I sighed and looked in Feliks' green eyes again. He had – except for the pullover – nothing that could really count as a trigger, Toris neither.

"Like, they totally disappear from our suspect list." Elizaveta whispered in my ear from behind and I began to giggle. It was incredible how good she could copy Poland's voice. The others stared at me for a second like I was ripe for the nuthouse but then averted their gazes.

"So, how are things going between you two?" I asked suddenly after I had recovered from my laughing. Somehow it interested me right now.

"Actually quite good," Poland grinned. "For example, last night Liet like, totally had- mmpfff!" Lithuania's hand on his mouth prevented him from telling us further details.

"Excuse us but we have something to _deal with_" Toris smiled apologetically while still not removing his hand from his friend's lips. "Maybe we can talk longer another time… And now come on!" The friendly voice changed to harsh within a second when Lithuania started talking to the still grinning Polish, dragging him out of the hall. When they had shut the door, Elizaveta and I looked at each other for some time before we both burst out in laughter.

"Unbelievable," Hungary chuckled, holding her stomach. "That Lithuania can prevail in situations like these!" I nodded, still laughing.

"Are you thirsty, too?" I asked Elizaveta breathlessly after I had finished laughing. "My throat is dry from this whole laughter."

"True, true, my dear." Hungary grinned before pointing at the other side of the hall. From my point of view, the wall seemed far, far away. "Over there is quite a good bar and they even have non-alcoholic drinks!" I smiled at her thankfully before crossing the huge room. When we had reached the bar, we ordered a Sprite for me and a Ginger Ale for Elizaveta. As soon as we had received the drinks, we sat down on the bar stools and looked around in the hall. Canada had grabbed a magazine and now was reading it with his Polar Bear, sitting on a sofa. Across from him, France was still staring into the big blue book; it seemed somehow familiar to me… Possibly only my imagination. "I'm sure he put a porn magazine into that book so he can seem educated and is able to have his fun at the same time." Elizaveta whispered when we looked at the blonde Frenchman simultaneously. "By the way… he's quite a frequent buyer of my… more interesting videos." I burst out in laughter when she had ended her sentence and almost fell off the chair when I imagined France watching such videos with a nosebleed. "Is that _Sprite_ coming out of your nose?" Hungary asked amusedly and as an answer I wiped over my face, laughing. That has been worth it.

"Sorry," I finally apologized when my face was dry again and I had swallowed the rest of my drink. "The idea of that was just too hilarious." Elizaveta only shook her head in response, grinning.

"Don't worry about it. You don't see Prussia spitting Sprite out of his nose everyday." She winked at me and I had to laugh again, this time luckily without a soft drink in my mouth. It seemed like the list of people who could make me laugh constantly had been extended. By a whole country.

"Do you know where my brother is?" A deep but clearly female voice asked us from behind. I turned around, not getting off the bar stool, and looked directly at Belarus. A bit further behind her was Ukraine who smiled at us shyly. Alright, Elli, if you are around here somewhere now, I have got a piece of advice for you: _Run. For. Your. Life. _After I had banned the hints of concern for my friend from my face successfully, I grinned my Prussia-grin before answering:

"No, I haven't seen Russia. But if I was you, I wouldn't run after him anymore because he is… well… taken." After I had ended my sentence, I looked up to Belarus again and almost fell off my chair. So that's what you call 'the expression of a psychotic serial killer'.

"He's in a relationship? With whom…?" Natasha uttered with a crazy smile on her lips. Around her one could almost see the black flames raging. "Who dares to flirt with my Ivan except me?" Suddenly she held a huge knife in her hands and I already began to worry about my, Elli's and China's life but Ukraine saved all of us by touching Belarus' shoulder gently.

"Put the knife away, dear sister. I'm sure he's only kidding you. Isn't that right, Prussia?" She turned to me again, still smiling and Natasha was also looking at me expectantly. _Just how did the artist of Hetalia come to the idea to call Belarus beautiful…?_

"Surely," I answered the both with a trembling voice and backed away a bit. Natasha seemed satisfied and returned with Yekaterina to the chairs they sat on earlier. Who would have thought that Russia had such frightening neighbour countries…? I was still shocked by Belarus' attack so I completely forgot to blame Hungary for not warning me. From the table where Ukraine and Belarus sat, I still heard their conversation.

"…shouldn't have joked about that! Russia is mine…"

"Yeah, sure, Natasha. …"

"Are you sure he likes me, too?"

"… Uhh, yeah"

"Are you SURE?"

"I am, I am…"

"None of them is fake." Hungary deduced to my left, still holding the glass with her drink in her hands. "Belarus is way too addicted to Russia than she could be replaced… and only Ukraine can endure her constant jabbering. Isn't it great that you don't have to come in touch with any of them anymore?" She shrugged and took a sip from the Ginger Ale. At the same time I felt glad indeed. I turned to my Sprite again and finished it.

"Well, that's a progress already." I told Hungary and jumped from my bar stool. "Still, we have to hurry and search for the other imposters. Come on!" I crossed the room together with Elizaveta who had also finished her Ginger Ale and heard Kumajirou's words when I had already grabbed the doorknob:

"Who are you?" His question made me grin again. There were still no changes between those two. I already wanted to open the door and step out in the hallway but Matthew's answer made my heart skip a beat.

"Ca-Na-Da. Geez, you're already the second one who does not know my name." The young Canadian sighed before turning his attention to the magazine again. Wait, normally all the other nations just didn't notice him but as clueless as Matthew's bear was no country. At least no _real_ country.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Hungary who looked at me with a stern look. I let go of the doorknob and went over to Matthew again. "Canada. What did you say just now?" Latter looked at me with a questioning look – he surely had to think I had broken out from the madhouse. Or that I was gay. Or just both things together.

"I only said that Kumashouji is already the second one today who doesn't know my name." Matthew replied confusedly and stared at me through his glasses. Even Kumajirou raised his head and looked at me with his small black eyes.

"Who was the first one who didn't know you?" I asked, alarmed. So I hadn't misheard anything, the fact giving me a pretty good hint.

"Uhh… he." Canada pointed across the table.

_Oh shit. There was France._

"France?" I repeated my thought incredulously, still hoping Matthew had meant someone else. But the Canadian only nodded in agreement. "Shit." I turned away from Canada to walk over to France who was still reading that familiar book. I froze midway when I finally recognized it.

'_Diercke atlas'._

"This can't be true!" I uttered in shock and was sure my mouth was wide open. _Tom? _The idiot who was a couple of grades above Elli? Wow, I would rather have to deal with Belarus than with him, I realized. But then who in hell were the others… Some idiots from _my _school? While sincerely hoping that I was wrong, I stumbled closer to Francis and sat down next to him. Hungary stood in front of me, also looking at France. "H-hey France." I greeted the blonde man to my left and managed to make a crooked smile.

"I'm searching for Canada." Francis murmured busily and continued staring at the map. "I can't find it somehow, it surely has to some small country. Can you help me?" He turned the atlas around so I could look at the maps. But the page that was open almost made me fall off the sofa.

"CANADA IS NOT IN AFRICA, DAMN IT!" I yelled at the startled Francis and almost knocked the thick book down on the floor. The previous question had destroyed all the remaining hopes and what was left was the sad, sad truth. "You're Tom, am I right?" France's expression brightened and he even smiled at me.

"How did you know? Oh, finally someone here knows me!" With these words he leaped forward and wanted to wrap his arms around me but Hungary's pan in his face prevented him from doing so. I looked at Elizaveta thankfully who took the pan back again and blew on the edge of it symbolically.

"Foolproof," she grinned playfully and I returned the grin.

"You definitely have to teach me how to use this!" She nodded enthusiastically before both of us looked down at Tom who stood up, hardly recovered from the blow.

"What the hell did you do?" He complained loudly and rubbed his nose, trying to make the pain go away.

"I don't know, self-defense against sexual harassment, maybe?" I suggested, laughing, and Hungary also grinned, even Gilbird confirmed my words with a "Gilbird!" Honestly, if I hadn't known Hetalia, I would have taken the little bird for a Pokémon. After my argument France was quiet for some time before he realized that he was at a disadvantage and gave in.

"Alright, what exactly is going on here? When I woke up, I was here and looked like a thirty-year-old blonde paedophile." He said, desperate, after thinking hard about what to ask without getting a second blow with the almighty pan. I sighed. Somehow, it started to annoy me to have to tell this story to almost everyone I met.

"I'll keep it short." I told finally, trying to formulate it as short as possible and understandable enough for the brain of this idiot. "You've been enchanted by a guy and are an Anime character now. Altogether, five of us were brought here and when we can find them all, you will be able to get back home." While I was talking, Tom's expression brightened more and more.

"Can I help you in any way?" He suggested but I shook my head quickly. I couldn't afford to let that idiot get lost here.

"No, no, it's alright. We also have another team so I think we will be able to make it with just two people on a team." He looked a bit disappointed but the sight of Hungary's pan was enough to make all his protests vanish. Alex, remember to buy yourself a frying pan as soon as possible. I nodded at Hungary before the three of us left the room in order to get France a.k.a. Tom to America's room as soon as possible. In other words, I wanted to get rid of him and the sooner I did so, the better it was for my nerves. Elizaveta opened the door to the hallway and Tom stepped out into the hallway, Hungary and I following him. Before closing the door, I turned around one more time and shouted at Matthew: "You didn't see a thing, Canada!" Latter looked up from the article he was reading and looked at me with doubt in his eyes. Oh well, in his eyes I couldn't sink any lower, so I didn't really care about my behaviour anymore. Finally, Matthew nodded and in response, I closed the door, satisfied. The rest of our way went quietly; everyone was occupied with their thoughts: I wondered how Elli has been doing until now and who the other two people were. Elizaveta surely thought about her video and how much she should take for it. And Tom… about his situation or where Canada was.

_Migite ni wa shirohata~_

_Hidarite ni wa PASTAAAA~_

I winced when I heard the ending melody from the second half of the Hetalia series and looked around me, wondering who could have played it. I mean, that was somehow bizarre, wasn't it – being in the Anime world, to hear an ending from _the same _Anime… I finally realized that the melody had been from Hungary's mobile phone which she took out if her jeans pocket and smiled at us apologetically before answering.

"Hello? Oh, Japan, it's you. Yeah, I've…" I couldn't hear the rest because I wasn't interested in the content of the conversation (and had no intention of talking to Tom) and therefore went away from them, looking at the number plate of the door in front of me. On the golden number plate that was hanging on the dark wooden door was written "4504". It seemed that we already were on the same floor as America, just a few hallways away from his room, I noticed while looking at the number. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices from inside.

"M'wife." Alright, that was Sweden, his deep voice with the characteristic accent you just couldn't mistake for someone else's. Interested, I continued to listen to the content of the discussion.

"I'm not your wife, damn it!" Finland's voice. It was somehow obvious that he was never far away from Berwald. And it was obvious that the blonde Finn got upset because of the Swede. The both of them must have been alone in there-

"Oh, come on, Finland." I could almost _hear_ the smirk on Denmark's lips. So this had to be the room where the Nordic countries were having their own meetings. Behind me, I could still hear Hungary talking with Japan so decided to listen more. "It's more that obvious that you two are lovers. We all wouldn't be surprised if you invited us to your wedding-"

"NO!" Tino screamed in panic and loud enough to make the wall I was leaning on vibrate. "For the umpteenth time – I. Am. Not. Gay!" Denmark only laughed. "I swear you, Elias is only a friend of mine! There isn't anything more between us!" _Elias_. This word made my heart skip a beat before beginning to throb with a double pace when I realized what Finland had said just now. No, not Finland.

_Chris._

Also known as Elli's narcissistic, annoying classmate.

And in this moment my mind went blank. Maybe it was only way too stressed because of Tom and Chris but right now I wasn't able to think before acting. I grabbed the doorknob and tore the door open. In the middle of the rather small room was a quadratic wooden table, around it, every Nordic nation was sitting: Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden and Finland who was trying to get away from Berwald as far as possible.

"Elias? Did you say Elias just now?" I yelled at the startled Finland and noticed only now that I was panting heavily and that I had made a terrible mistake. But something deep inside me told me to continue what I did almost immediately. "Don't tell me you're Chris?"

"Finally, someone knows me!" The blonde Finn exclaimed and smiled in relief. Because of the shock, my legs turned to jelly and I had to cling onto the doorframe for dear life. Maybe I just shouldn't have asked that… "Because of an unknown reason, all these strange people who see me here call me Finland!" He looked over to Sweden. "Except for him maybe, he calls me his wife," he added in disgust but not less upset.

"Chris, did you look in a mirror today…?" I giggled and burst out in laughter when I saw his clueless expression. Oh my god, he was even more stupid than Tom! "It's recommended to do that every morning, you know?" I laughed even more and let go of the doorframe.

"So th's n't m'wife?" Sweden finally asked when I had calmed down a bit. And wow, although he said only half of the letters that were needed to form a grammatically correct sentence, I understood the blonde Swede.

"Trust me, you don't want to have a guy like this as your wife, Sweden!" I grinned before starting to laugh again. Norway, however, stopped my laughter immediately.

"So you're saying that someone else has taken Finland's place and this is not the real Finland." I froze for a moment before covering my mouth with both hands. Now I had filled four more countries in on our secret, apart from Canada.

"Which means that this one here is not as strong as Finland." I could hear the threat in Denmark's voice clearly when he pointed at Chris and grinned at me. Shit. If Finland's capital was Copenhagen when I returned, that had to be my fault. "I'll go and make some preparations." He told us and grinned even more. I wanted to convince him to leave it as is but got unexpected help from Hungary.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Denmark." Elizaveta spoke with a sweet voice and already held the famous pan in her hands. Behind her stood France who didn't really know what to do, so he just watched us. "Or your face will get in contact with my nice friend here. Again." She told him calmly and looked down on the pan, smiling.

"You don't scare me." The blonde Dane replied and suddenly held his huge axe in his hands. "Well, do I have an advantage or what?"

"Oh, you sure do." Hungary smiled and put the pan away. But even before I could be surprised because of her action, she continued: "But if your territory extends even by a single square meter, your… interesting photos with the Netherlands will be all over the world – _literally_." She finished with a menacing voice and a scary smile on her lips. Denmark only stared at her with wide eyes and lowered the hand in which he held the actually quite cool looking axe.

"Lort. (=Shit)" He cursed in an unknown language, Danish maybe, before putting away his axe. "Alright, alright, I won't do anything to him." With a sigh he sat down on the chair and I turned to Elizaveta who was grinning victoriously. I couldn't help but admire her. Why need arguments if you had a frying pan and Yaoi photos? That was an unbeatable combination, how I had learned today.

"Thanks for your help," I thanked the brunette Hungarian for the umpteenth time already who only shook her head.

"No problem," she answered, satisfied, "but if you want to fight against somebody with a pan, the most important thing is the right angle and a quick blow." She thought about it again. "Oh, and accuracy, of course." I was still smiling.

"Thanks for the piece of advice." I replied amusedly, "I'll think of that when I will beat somebody up with a frying pan." Elizaveta winked at me and I walked over to Chris who hadn't moved at all because of the shock, in order to take him with us. "Just come with us," I sighed, annoyed, I didn't want to waste any time on explanations. "This is only a dream. A really crazy dream but when you wake up tomorrow, everything will be back to normal." He looked at me incredulously but let me drag him through the room and I only let go of him when we were outside on the hallway. Wow, he had really managed to be thicker than Tom what was quite the achievement. I could only hope that the last person knew where the second largest country was located… a third idiot like those two my brain wouldn't be able to handle…

We were on our way to America's room again but this time it was more interesting. I discussed with Hungary the best material of a pan. I would definitely need such a great weapon in order to fight the annoying boys in my class. Finally, we stood in front of the door with the 4070 on the number plate. I heard Elli's voice what meant that she most likely had taken her scarf off. Elizaveta already wanted to open the door but I stopped her.

"Wait. I've got an idea…" With those words I leaned down and whispered my idea in her ear. She grinned knowingly and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then give it a try! I grinned in anticipation when I opened the door and let the idiots enter America's room.

You'll get the next chap if I get some reviews xD *gets chips bowl* Oh, and here:

Question of the chap: Where is Canada?

:D


	5. Chapter V

Hello there and welcome to the last chapter of this story (whew, finally translated all of this...) ^-^

AmazingCreativeUsername: Hha right. I could be mean now and say Canada is STILL IN THAT LEISURE HALL but oh well. I actually know that guy but the last time he had to use an atlas to find Russia O_o Oh well.

Iggy'ssecretadmirerer: Canada as Seme? Oh well, a bit weird since I like USUK and Franada, but oh well. Would be interesting xD

all: And who STILL doesn't know where Canada is... get an atlas xD (P.S.: Canada is actually the second biggest country - after Russia, third is America and fourth is China.)

Now enjoy the last chapter!**  
><strong>

**Chap V / Independence Day – Happy Birthday, America!**

_~Elena's point of view~_

"So that's how it is," I took some chips from the bowl that was standing on the table and grinned at America, who just had filled me in on every detail about Britannia Angel and who returned the grin. Next to me I heard Marina's soft giggle.

"You bloody wanker!" England shouted, blushing hard, after America had removed his hand from Arthur's mouth. "I should-" I didn't hear what England wanted to do to America because the door was flung open and France entered the room with Finland following him. Shit… I bet I was as smart as to take the damn scarf off again…! Surely this fact was the reason why the two nations stared at me with a familiar expression: Eyes as big as dinner plates and mouth wide open.

"Elena…?" They uttered simultaneously, before they both began to run towards me, arms wide. How the hell did they even know my name…? "I have- ngh!" I seemed today was the Half Sentence Day. Even before Francis or Tino could finish their phrases, I heard two ugly metallic _klonk_s and the blonde Frenchman sank to the floor, together with the Finn, showing the two persons behind him: Hungary and Alex as Prussia… with a frying pan in her hand. Because of the shock, I couldn't say a single word so all my surprise was expressed by a questioning look, directed at Alex. However, latter seemed to be busy.

"Was it okay like this?" She turned to Hungary, pointing at the pan in her hands.

"Hmm… The angle was okay but you should deal the blow faster and less powerful." Elizaveta answered and looked down at Francis. "Then there won't be such a loud sound when the pan collides with the human skull. You know, the sound just now wasn't _ladylike_." Oh, but beating people up with a frying pan from behind _was_ ladylike… I decided to keep this thought for me since I definitely still needed my head. Hungary had already taken her pan in her hands and watched Francis and Tino getting up.

"That's enough! I don't need to be hit anymore!" France complained, rubbing the back of his head where I could already see a bump forming.

"How much _did_ you hit him?" I asked amusedly.

"Oh, only once, actually." Alex grinned and let Gilbird land on her right shoulder. "But it was Hungary who dealt the first blow." Elizaveta smiled at me and bowed down as if she was standing on a theatre stage. In this weird situation I finally realized what I wanted to ask from the start.

"Who is this, actually?" I smiled at France helplessly who still was staring at me in shock.

"You won't believe this, Elli." Alex answered me as if she would say something really important and shocking right now and somehow, I didn't like this fact; I had a bad feeling about this.

"Come on, who is it?" I asked again, wanting to get rid of this strange feeling. Alex looked like she was about to burst out in laughter but finally answered with a weak voice:

"Finland is Chris and France is… Tom." She grinned before beginning to laugh.

"WHAT?" I shouted in disbelief but Alex only confirmed her words with an enthusiastic nod. "Oh my god, epic FAIL!" With these words I also burst out in laughter and after a while, my stomach started to hurt. "I _really_ don't want to know how you found them." I almost whimpered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Iggy, _please_ get them away as soon as possible!" England nodded quickly before he pushed America off his lap and stood up.

"Should we start right now?" He asked and I nodded immediately. "Alright, form a circle in the middle of the room, everyone take the hands of your neighbours!" We all followed his orders and I watched out that I came to stand between Marina and Alex. Latter was less lucky since she had to take Tom's hand and she glared at me with a hateful glance. As an answer I only grinned and stuck out my tongue at her.

"Well, I think it's time for us all to say goodbye." England announced with a hint of festiveness in his voice but was interrupted by America who pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. And suddenly I realized that I was going to never see everyone here again! Not that I had got to see many countries but several of them had already become something like friends to me and I just didn't want to get away from here yet… I squirmed a little but the hands I was holding reminded me of the fact that there was no going back now. When Alex' and my gaze met, I noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes and knew she thought the same. At the wall of the room, China and Hungary stood and waved at us, smiling. "Are you sure…?" England's doubtful voice stopped my thoughts and I saw how Arthur looked up to Alfred. The American, however, nodded enthusiastically and the other gave in, sighing. "Alright, alright. Even I think that idea of yours is somehow good." What this idea was, I wouldn't be finding out anymore… England turned to us again, his thick violet book in his hands. I sighed when England started to read the spell out loud:

_You, who were summoned by mistake,_

_Let the real persons behind you awake,_

_Return to your home peacefully, _

_Oh dear ghost, please send them back immediately!_

After he had pronounced the last word, my vision started to blur and I felt dizzy. I could still recognize that Arthur was still reading from his book but my ears seemed to have gotten deaf. Then I fell into a pitch-black hallway that started moving around me and soon I saw violet forms dance around me. Those shapes caught yellow fire that was burning higher and higher, the deeper I fell but finally, the flames vanished. I continued falling through the darkness, closing my eyes and letting the wings of darkness carry me…

Until a cold and hard surface hit my feet. It seemed like I had landed in the middle of my room and not on the bed. I kept my eyes closed, listening to the sounds around me. In front of me I could hear a soft rustling, probably my rabbits.

"Alright, now how long do you want to keep your eyes closed?" I winced when I heard the bored voice and I opened my eyes wide open when my mind finally recognized _who_ had asked me that.

_Arthur Kirkland._

I was still standing in the same room as a couple of minutes earlier, in front of me England sat on a red armchair and drank his tea calmly.

"What… England… but how?" I sputtered, still perplexed from the previous events. Did the spell not work?

"I asked him to do that!" America appeared to my right, pulling me in a tight hug. "You surely know what day is tomorrow, right?" He asked me in anticipation after he had let go of me. Arthur only averted his eyes but then looked at me expectantly. Alright… yesterday was the second of July, so tomorrow was…

"The Fourth of July! Your Birthday!" I exclaimed when I finally understood what Alfred was talking about.

"Correct!" The American grinned and patted my shoulder. "I mean, it's not like I can exclude my apprentice from the party, right?" He winked and I smiled at him thankfully, but then another thought came to my mind:

"And what is going to happen with Alex…?" I turned to England who only took a sip from his tea and pointed to my left. When I turned around, I saw how Alex materialized in this room, too, this time not as Prussia. While America gave her the same greeting as me, I looked around in the room. China and Hungary still were leaning on the wall, both perplexed. Plus, in the middle of the room stood Russia, Finland, Prussia, France and North Italy – this time hopefully the real ones.

"I knew something like this would happen." Alex murmured after being freed from America's arms but her surprised face showed immediately that she was lying.

"Ve~ I should return to Germany or he'll begin to worry about me." Italy told us carelessly and walked over to the door; he didn't seem to question anything that had happened here. I really hoped for him that such things didn't happen to him every day. France and Finland followed the Italian out of the room and I heard the sound of the door shutting. Hungary, Prussia, Russia and China, who still stayed, came to us and sat down on the sofas.

"Aiya~ Thank you two again for correcting England's mistake, aru." China said, a bit flustered because Ivan had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Actually, what exactly happened?" Prussia uttered the question that he and Russia probably both wanted to ask. Only that Russia was busy flirting with Yao.

"Those both over there," China pointed at Alex and me, after we had sat down on the sofa, too, "were put inside your bodies, Alexandra in your body and Elena in Russia's. But no one seemed to have noticed, aru." He added quickly before the others could answer him.

"You did well," Ivan smiled at me. "Wouldn't it be great if I allowed you to become one with Russia as a reward, da?" Yao wanted to protest but I was faster than him:

"That's not necessary, Russia." I grinned at the surprised Russian. "You know, I was born in Russia so I'm kind of one with you already." Ivan stared at me in surprise for a moment before he started giggling.

"Wow, it's really late already!" Elizaveta exclaimed when she looked at her watch. "We should go to sleep early since we have to be fit for your party tomorrow." She smiled at Alfred who nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Are there any free rooms?" I asked England and he nodded.

"There is an unoccupied suite on the next floor, right above us, it's number 5070. Originally, it belonged to Finland but he moved in Sweden's room on the first day." Elizaveta and I grinned at each other and Alex averted her eyes in response.

"I will show them the way," Hungary suggested, opened the door and all of us – Russia, China, Prussia, Alex and I – exited the room. "See you!... Oh, and have fun, you two!" She winked at America and England knowingly but latter jumped up, almost knocking his teacup off the table.

"I- I also shall go and prepare myself for the party." Arthur mumbled and also tried to leave the room, but Alfred grabbed his arm.

"You can prepare here for the party as well, Iggy." The taller one said softly but loud enough for us all to hear him. America leaned forward and…

"That's enough!" Alex shouted and slammed the door shut. "I'm really tired so please show us our room, Hungary!" However, the excitement in her voice let us know that she just hated Yaoi. Being in the same team as Hungary hadn't helped her at all. How regrettable.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, closing the door like that?" Prussia complained and looked at Alex accusingly. I grinned when I had realized that Prussia was also a Yaoi fan.

"Just when it got interesting!" I supported Gilbert and put my hands on my hips.

"I didn't even have time to make a photo," Hungary sighed, holding her camera already in her hands. China only shook his head, sighing, while Russia just smiled at everyone. Probably he was thinking about who will become one with Russia next.

"Damned Yaoi freaks," Alex growled before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway. Again, it surprised me how much physical strength she had when it got really serious.

"You're just boring." I stuck my tongue out at her and she turned away, clearly annoyed.

"If I don't like Yaoi, it won't make me a boring person." She replied and turned around to continue walking again but Hungary managed to catch up with her.

"Of course it will!" She claimed but Alex only huffed. Alex, don't ever argue with two Yaoi fans simultaneously! "Surely you don't hate Yaoi," The Hungarian asked, holding her pan again, ready to deal a blow. "…do you?" I swear, I could see Alex getting as pale as a corpse.

"S-surely I don't hate it!" She uttered and made wild gestured with her hands. "Let's just go to our room, I'm really tired!" She yawned demonstratively before turning around and running away from us.

"Alright," Elizaveta sighed and put the frying pan away before turning to me, grinning. "Want a pan, too?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! I mean, just look how it makes Yaoi haters come over to the _good_ side!" I wiggled my eyebrows and Hungary laughed.

"Come on, don't fall behind!" Alex shouted, already standing at the end of the hallway and we followed her, still chuckling.

It didn't take long to find our room, but only four of us arrived there, Alex and I, accompanied by Hungary and Prussia. Russia and China had already gone to their room earlier, China blushing hard and Russia mumbling something about "become one with Russia". Elizaveta, Gilbert and I understood clearly, what was about to happen but when we tried to explain that to Alex, she had only held her ears and sung a non-identifiable song. However, when we wanted to follow the two lovers, she grabbed our arms and pulled us away with her.

"Finally, we've arrived," Alex uttered, took the key to the room from Hungary and entered our suite. "I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep right now. See you tomorrow, you two!" She smiled at Gilbert and Elizaveta before closing the door and leaning against its wood. She still hadn't turned on the light, so the room was still dark. "Finally I have to deal with only one Yaoi freak." She sighed, relieved. I grinned and wanted to reply something but decided that she had already enough of Yaoi today and changed the topic.

"Actually, how did you find Tom and Chris?" I asked her after I had lain down on one of the two large beds in this room and stared at the black ceiling.

"Wait a sec," Alex answered before occupying the second bed and finally turning to me. "It was like that…"

Half of the night we spent giggling and whispering but eventually fell asleep, exhausted.

When I woke up in the morning, the sun was shining brightly through the tall windows but Alex was still sleeping.

"You sleepyhead," I grinned before getting out of the warm bed and toddling to the bathroom. Well, I wanted to get to the bathroom but stumbled over something soft and fell on top of it. "Francis, I swear, if it's you, you're _so_ dead." I growled sleepily and stood up to look at the thing on the floor. It wasn't France but rather a high pile of… clothing. "Uh shit," I uttered while digging through the green, black, white and even golden dresses. "What the hell is _this_?" The sunlight was already bright enough for me to notice a small piece of paper next to the monstrous pile. "It's a token of my gratitude, plus, you have to be dressed nice for the party that starts at noon. Tino." This was written on the red paper with elegant, white letters. Okay. So these clothes were all Finland's. I _really_ didn't want to know why he had such a pile of them. Or what he used them for. I chased the images of Finland in a tight black dress out of my head and looked at the dresses instead, choosing a fitting one. It was America's birthday, so… "Ah!" I exclaimed when I found the right dress for me. Then I stood up and took a closer look at it. It was blue but it also had red and white parts. Perfect, those were the three colours of America's flag so if he notices, he will surely be happy. Oh, England's flag had the same three colours, so this dress also made an innuendo about USUK. I grinned at that thought. Oh, Russia's flag had the same colours, too. Well, at least he would stop molesting me with his "become with Russia". And… oh shit, France's flag was red, white and blue as well. I looked at the dress again with doubt in my eyes but then decided to wear it and to protect myself from France with Karate or Hungary's pan. Just why did so many countries have red, white and blue as their flag colours…? I sighed before laying the dress on my bed and finally going to the bathroom but this time I avoided falling onto the pile of dresses. But another surprise waited for me in the bathroom: The whole room was stuffed with make-up-articles, different hairbrushes and even skin creams. "What the…" I stared at the pile of things that were stacked in front of me. If Finland owned all of those things, he had definitely gone mad. I sighed before I started digging through the cosmetics, intended to find a toothbrush. When I already wanted to curse Tino because he even had a toxic green lipstick but no toothbrush, I finally found one. Happy, I pulled out a new toothbrush that was even still in its package from the unidentifiable stack of make-up things. At least it was new, so I could be sure it hasn't been used by Finland yet. Thank god.

I brushed my teeth while thinking about my totally wrong opinion about Finland. Finally I was finished with brushing my teeth and combing my hair – I ignored the make-up as well as I could – and left the scary bathroom. Back in the bedroom again, I noticed that the sun shone brightly already, filling the whole room with golden light. I enjoyed the beautiful scenery but then noticed the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"IT'S HALF PAST ELEVEN ALREADY?" I screamed in panic and rushed over to Alex. "YOU DOPE! WAKE UP, DAMN IT!" However, my screaming and shaking was pretty ineffective because she only growled something and turned away from me, pulling the blanket over her head. "THE PARTY STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!" No reaction. I let go of her and took a deep breath in order to calm down. "Alright, we'll do it the hard way." I chuckled softly before looking around in the room, searching for an item that I could use. Eventually, I noticed a big watering can and returned to the bathroom, taking it with me. I couldn't help but giggle in anticipation while filling the can with ice cold water.

When the can was full, I turned off the water and tip-toed back to the bedroom, watching out that no water dripped onto the floor. Finally, I stood in front of Alex with the watering can in my hands and grinned at her gleefully. I had wanted to do _that_ for a long time.

"GOOD MORNING!" I shouted cheerfully while pouring the cold water on Alex' head; I had removed her blanket before the whole action. This time, my friend reacted immediately. She sat up in her bed, eyes wide.

"COLD!" She yelled in panic and jumped out of the bed. "What the hell was that?" She ranted, wrapping her arms around her shivering body. "Have you gone completely mad or what?"

"Nope," I replied with a relaxed voice and grinned. "Oh, by the way, the party starts in thirty minutes." I added, my last statement causing a puzzled look on Alex' face.

"What party?" She asked cluelessly, she seemed to think. But before I could help her memory, she remembered it: "Oh my God, THAT party!" She rushed in the bathroom's direction in panic, making me giggle and when she landed on the pile of clothes, cursing them, I burst out in laughter. I was glad that I had saved my own dress from Alex' wet hair. However, Alex had disappeared into the bathroom and although I wanted to see her shocked face really badly, I couldn't afford to waste any more time. I mean, I had to prepare myself for the party, what meant – putting on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, still unsure of the fact whether I should wear the dress or not. It actually suited me pretty good but I could see my own feet, what meant: I had to find fitting shoes. I sighed before going back to the pile of clothing again, hoping to find some good shoes. I mean, if Finland had even make-up, it was just impossible for him not to have even a single pair of shoes. And I was right: After I had shoved away the damp clothes, I discovered a whole collection of different boots, ballerinas and other shoes, this fact making me think about strange things about Finland again. However, this time I was glad about the shoes because I found simple ballerinas with small heels, their blue matching the colour of my dress. I tried on the shoes, glad about the fact that they were neither too big, nor too small, and stood up. I stood a bit shakily but the heels were quite small so I found my balance quickly. I had seen much higher heels while I was looking through Tino's collection. It was a bit depressing that Finland could manage to walk with heels that were thirteen centimetres high and I couldn't. However, I stopped to pity myself when the bathroom door opened and Alex entered the room with dry and combed hair, distracting me.

"How much time do we have left?" She asked me and brushed the strands of hair that were on her face, back. I looked at the clock before turning back to her.

"You have ten minutes to choose a dress and shoes. Oh, and if your party dress was dry, it would be really great." I replied calmly and watched Alex amusedly when she rushed over to the pile of clothes, trying to choose a dress to wear, swearing from time to time. Finally, she decided to wear a simple black dress with a golden belt and also black ballerinas. Exactly when she was finished with her preparation, we heard a knock at the door. We winced but Hungary's voice calmed us down again:

"Are you ready? We should go to the party!" She shouted and I stood up from the bed I was sitting on. Alex nodded at me, so we both crossed the room and I opened the door. In the hallway stood Hungary, a few steps behind her Belgium and Liechtenstein.

"We're ready to go." I smiled at the three countries and looked at their clothes. Hungary was wearing a short, dark blue dress that was quite tight and accentuated her curves. Besides, she wore knee-length leather boots that were also blue. I remembered that dark blue used to be Prussia's national colour and grinned at the thought before looking away. Belgium wore her usual emerald green bow and a dress of the same colour. However, it reminded me more of a princess and was clearly less sexy that Elizaveta's dress. Well, one could notice _who_ of them was Prussia's girlfriend. Behind those two stood the little Liechtenstein with a pink ribbon in her short, golden hair, wearing a white summer dress. Out of those three countries, she was obviously the cutest.

"Where exactly is the party?" I asked finally when I had looked at the clothes of the three women long enough and my eyes met Hungary's gaze.

"The party takes place in the leisure hall where Alex and I were yesterday." She winked at Alex and I nodded knowingly - I knew from Alex' stories what that room was like. So our whole group started to walk in the hall's direction, intended to reach it on time.

"So you're the two girls that were caught in Russia's and Prussia's body?" Belgium asked suddenly after we all had been quiet for a while. I nodded in agreement and looked at her. "Surely it was hard to run around with that warm scarf, right?" I nodded again, grinning.

"It was a bit warm but quite fluffy," I answered and as a response, Belgium giggled.

"I don't think I would have been able to walk around saying things like 'become one with me' or 'KOLKOLKOL' all the time." She uttered and I laughed, too.

"Well, I think that playing Russia's role wasn't even _that_ bad." I sighed after I had finished laughing. "Imagine you were Poland. Like, totally Poland!" I wiggled my hips and all of us burst out in laughter, even Liechtenstein. The time passed quickly and it seemed to me like we had arrived at our destination way too soon.

"Oh, there you are! Like, the party has totally started already!" Poland exclaimed when he saw us coming. He was standing in the hallway, greeting every country that came to the party. As an answer, the five of us only grinned. Oh well, funny coincidence. We walked past Feliks and Toris, who was standing next to his friend, and entered the huge hall. Alex and I stopped, looking around in surprise. The leisure room I knew from Alex' story seemed to have nothing in common with the party hall we were standing in. On each wall, the flag of the United States was hanging, the heavy velvet curtains were closed and the room was lit by chandeliers made out of crystal – Alex hadn't told me about those! The chandeliers shone brightly, the beautiful white light, litting every corner of the room. From a piano at the other end of the hall I heard music – the Maru Kaite Chikyuu melody, performed by Roderick, of course. In the middle of the room several pairs were already dancing together, enjoying the lovely music.

"This is wonderful," I said, perplexed, not talking to anyone in particular, but soon I heard an answer to my words, at the same time I felt that an arm was being wrapped around my shoulders.

"Exactly. But of course I expect nothing less from my birthday party!" America laughed loudly and I looked up at him. "Everyone here helped to organize this whole event!" I looked at everyone in the room one more time.

"Wow. Just... wow." I said finally and stepped away from Alfred. "By the way, I'm sorry I didn't get any birthday present for you..."

"There's no way you could have known about that," the American grinned before turning to the dancing crowd. "I'm glad that I can celebrate my birthday without having any strange kids inside my friends' bodies." The image of Chris appeared in my mind and I grinned knowingly. "Whatever, let's party!" Alfred shouted cheerfully and pulled me towards the dancing people, not caring about my protests.

Moments later I was caught in a dancing crowd that moved synchronically to the rhythm of the song. I heard laughter from everywhere around me and it made me even happier than I already was. Wow, it was only noon and I was at a party already. Unbelievable.

"Elena." Yao's words got me back to reality and I blinked a few times before turning around to face the Chinese man. He wore his usual clothes but they were all red. China held his hand out towards me and winked at me. "Do you want to dance, aru?"

"If that's okay with Russia, I'd love to!" I laughed and took his sleeve, that was still too long for his arms, and let him guide me. He was really skilful at that so I stepped on his foot only once during the entire dance. Well, that's 4000 years of experience for you.

"Thanks again for getting everything back to normal." Yao said and I heard him although the music, that Roderick was playing, was quite loud. I only nodded in agreement and concentrated completely on the dance again.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, if my lover was a fourteen-year-old girl forever, that wouldn't be so great either." Not that I was against dating Yao, by the way. "What's Russia doing right now?" I asked my partner curiously. "Something has to have happened, otherwise he would be dancing with you now."

"One word. Belarus." China answered amusedly and made me laugh.

"Poor Russia, such a scary sister should be in detention already!" I uttered and China nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to add something but the music changed – as well as the person I was dancing with; the whole dance was organized like that: Two rows of people were facing each other, each of them dancing with the person in front of them. When the song changed, one row moved to the right and the other one to the left, so my next dance was with... Finland. Oh shit. I started to feel uncomfortable in my dress since it belonged to the blonde Finn but Tino only smiled at me friendly and I took his hand, still a bit unsure.

"You're Elena, right?" He asked me as soon as we had started to move to the music. "I'm glad you and your friend were able to choose yourselves a nice dress."

"Yeah. You've got really... A lot of dresses." I answered hesitatingly, intended to change the topic as soon as possible. I had expected that he would go into raptures about cross-dressing but was even more surprised when he burst out in loud but melodic laughter.

"What is it?" I asked, perplexed and having the strange feeling to have misunderstood something.

"That... that's-" Finland uttered breathlessly before bursting out in laughter again. "The dresses are not mine, they belong to Poland!" He grinned finally and let go of my hand to wipe away the tears. I only stared at him in shock.

"You mean... the make-up, the shoes, the clothes... are all _Poland's_?" I sputtered, perplexed, and as an answer I received an amused nod from Finland. At the same time I felt relief because of that fact, as if a really heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I mean, for Feliks... such clothes were normal. I giggled softly when I realized that there was a man on earth for whom it was _normal_ to wear dresses. Oh god, that sounded crazy.

"Did you really think I wear things like these?" Finland asked finally and I still heard the amusement in his voice. I only nodded, laughing, and wanted to point out that Sweden would have been really happy if he put on such clothes but the music interrupted the conversation _once again_.

Honestly, if Austria didn't play such lovely music, I would have walked over to him and hit his head with a broom. My suppressed anger, however, vanished as soon as I saw my next dance partner: Spain. Antonio winked at me cheerfully before taking my hand and beginning to dance with me.

"Well, hello again." The tanned Spaniard grinned and spun me around. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course," I nodded. "I mean, you don't get a chance to dance with the characters of your favourite anime that often." Antonio's smile widened and I returned the grin.

"The last days were more interesting than the rest, weren't they?" He noticed and I giggled softly.

"What do you think how interesting those days were for _me_?" I replied and Spain laughed as well.

"True, true, my dear." He winked again before we continued dancing quietly, everyone concentrating on his or her steps. Eventually the music stopped and the two rows dissolved, the people walking towards the walls of the room. I made my way over to the bar where I met Alex who also participated in the last dance and had Prussia, Canada and the Netherlands as her partners.

"Luckily, the music stopped before France could dance with me." She grinned and took a sip from her sprite what reminded me of the reason I came over to the bar.

After I had gotten my own sprite, I returned to Alex' table where I also met Elizaveta. I sat down between the two and while the other countries started dancing again, we were discussing the best way to beat someone up with a frying pan. Alex and I were interested in that topic equally.

Finally we heard the piano music stop and a moment later she was replaced by a more modern music that came from a ghetto blaster; Obviously, America had brought it here. Because no one could dance to rap, all the other countries started to come over to the bar, intended to drink something.

"Hello, Elizaveta." I heard a calm voice behind me and when I turned around, I saw Austria standing in front of our table who then grabbed another chair and sat down next to Hungary. He gave the frying pan that was still lying on the table a questioning look but didn't say anything about it. "Did you enjoy the music?" I smiled at him friendly.

"It was very beautiful." But you could have chosen longer pieces to play, aristocratic idiot. The last part I didn't dare to say out loud, I mean, maybe I won't be allowed to visit Austria anymore. The Austrian at our table lowered his head and returned my smile. I already started to feel uncomfortable in the presence of a noble but luckily, Denmark interrupted the silence at our table. By beating Norway on the head with a broom. Interested, I leaned forward in order to see the happening events better.

Denmark, clearly drunk, had raised the broom above his head once more in order to hit Norway's head again but latter reacted quickly. He dodged the wooden weapon and landed on his feet, standing a bit unsurely – he wasn't that sober either.

"Muahahaha, I'll get you!" The Dane yelled with a voice full of gloating and started to chase the Norwegian with his broom, damaging several pieces of furniture in the process. They had been chasing each other in the background for quite some time now so I got bored and turned back to Hungary, Alex and Austria. An "AAAH" that came from Denmark gained back my attention and I looked at the Nordic countries again. Apparently Norway had found a mop himself and was chasing a laughing Denmark who was holding his broken broom. The Norwegian did that with such a neutral expression that one could think there was a mask on his face. Finally Sweden ended their quarrel by taking the brooms away from the nations, sitting down between the two and giving each of them a death glare. The two men became quiet at once – if it was because of Berwald or because of the missing weapons, I wasn't sure.

"A frying pan is suited better for fights, remember that." Elizaveta analyzed the situation and made Alex and me laugh – even Roderick smiled at her. Eventually the Austrian stood up from his chair.

"It's better if I get back to my piano, we don't want any events like this one again." He said with a dry voice and began to move through the crowd towards his piano. I translate the Roderick language back to English: I'm afraid something awful could happen to my piano babe so I'll go protect it as quickly as possible. But that only proved that Roderick was the same as ever. Hungary seemed to have read my thoughts because she grinned knowingly and looked at Austria.

"Bonsoir, mes beautés." From behind I heard a quiet, seductive voice that sent shivers down my spine. I turned around slowly, only to wish I hadn't done it. In front of us stood France; his outfit so fancy it could even compete with the chandeliers in this hall. I gulped nervously and forced a smile.

"Good evening to you too, France." I replied this time in English and continued looking up at Francis. Somehow he seemed to me like a paedophile and a player together and the fact that Tom was caught inside his body didn't make the whole thing better. My mind came back to reality only when France shoved a huge red rose into mine and one into Alex' face. "Mmmpff- What the hell are you doing?" I asked the blonde Frenchman indignantly but latter only grinned suggestively.

"It's a present for you." He answered calmly and continued looking at me. "Do you like it?"

"Uhh, yeah, thanks," was the only thing I could answer. Elena, remember to throw that rose away as soon as possible. Or burn and bury it and build a house over the place where you buried the rose.

"How about a dance, my beauties?" France changed the topic quickly and lay a hand on both mine and Alex' shoulder.

"No, thanks." We replied synchronically but instead of leaving us alone, Francis leaned forward towards Alex and lowered his voice.

"Are you sure~?" He purred and I noticed Alex trying to get away from him. I looked around in the room in panic, searching for something that could stop him from flirting with my friend and my eyes found the frying pan on the table. I grabbed it in the blink of an eye and raised it high above my head before hitting the clueless Frenchman's head with it. I heard – for the third time today – a metallic 'Klonk' and a gasp from Francis who fell to the floor, unconscious. Contently, I looked at the results of my hard work.

"Thanks, Elli." Alex uttered, still traumatized, and threw the rose away as if it was toxic. The flower landed on the Frenchman's back.

"Are you sure Tom isn't in France's body anymore?" I said, grinning, and both of us laughed.

"Alexandra, Elena." We heard England's voice from behind and turned around to look at Arthur and Alfred, who were standing in front of us. "I'm afraid we have to get going now." We only nodded obediently and exited the hall with the two nations.

"What a pity that you're leaving already." America said thoughtfully and looked over to us.

"Hey, we have to get home somehow as well," Alex answered him and earned a nod from Alfred.

"Of course it'd be really great if we could come here again." I smiled and the others nodded again.

"We've arrived." England interrupted our conversation and I noticed that we stood in front of the door with the '1337' number plate. The English pulled out a key and opened the lock, letting us enter the dark room – I had to realize in shock that it had gotten quite late already. I turned on the lights and looked around in the fateful room where I had woken up as Russia.

"The stars are positioned quite beneficially, so I figured now was the best time to send you back." England explained to us and we only nodded mutely. "Just stand over there in the middle of this room." We followed his orders and walked over to the red sofa – I really needed one like this at home! – and waited for Arthur's spell to begin. While the Englishman read his incantation, I looked over to America who waved at us; in response, I smiled sadly and waved back. I felt sad but it was not as bad as the last time when we were supposed to be sent back with Marina and the others. Eventually I felt cold rise up around my body and closed my eyes slowly, waiting for darkness to embrace me.

This time the dream didn't last as long as the previous one. All I saw was a pitch black hallway, on its end I noticed a small, white light. This light grew faster and faster until it was all around me…

…and I found myself in my own room again. I blinked once, twice, before looking around. The clock on the wall showed 05:30 am but the sun was shining through the curtains already, not very brightly but enough for me to recognize everything in my room. My bed had been made and- what was that?

I gasped when I noticed the huge red package that lay on my bed. I rushed over to the present and almost yanked the wrapping away. Underneath the red paper was a heavy carton box that I placed on the floor before looking inside. The sight of the things inside of the carton made me gasp again before I began to take everything out, putting the things on my bed: a frying pan from Hungary, a panda plushie from China, a wool scarf from Russia, a small, tomato-shaped cushion from Spain, a CD with 'TomatoJump' written on it, probably from Germany, a hamburger recipe from America, my party dress and the ballerinas from Poland – or Finland – then Prussia's photo (well, I wasn't surprised about that one) and a strange device that looked like a remote control but had only three buttons – a blue, a white and a red one. I looked at that gadget a bit cluelessly before I noticed a small book inside the big box that I had overlooked before. I took it out and looked at it curiously.

Oh the front page I noticed the earth that had been drawn quite realistically. I turned the page; the next side showed a big flag of the USA, below was America's photo – he was showing the camera his peace-sign – a text and his autograph. I read the text out loud:

"With this recipe, you'll be able to make the best hamburgers of the world!" Above the autograph, "for my apprentice" was written with a sloppy handwriting. I grinned; well _that_ was typically Alfred. Still smiling, I looked at the next page where I was greeted with a Union Jack, together with England's photo.

"Blue stops the time. White begins your journey. Red gets you back home. I hope that we'll see each other soon!" The neat letters next to the photo said, followed by Arthur's signature. Stunned, I let the book sink into my lap and stared at the remote control, finally realizing what it was for. Oh. My. God. That meant that I would be able to get to the Hetalia world whenever I wanted! I grinned happily and only the fact that my parents were sleeping in the room next to mine prevented me from shouting "THANK YOU, IGGY!" Still smiling, I turned the page and looked at China's flag and Yao's photo. He hadn't written anything but "for my good friend Elena" and his signature but I was still happy about Yao's message. On the next page I noticed Russia's flag and a photo of Ivan below.

"The scarf will keep you warm even in the coldest winter. And please try to get everyone to become one with Russia, da?" I read the text above the autograph and giggled again. Surely I would follow Russia's orders. The next page belonged to Hungary but before I could start reading the text, two photos fell out of the book. Interested, I picked them up and took a closer look at them. On the first photo was Canada and Prussia, latter holding Matthew's polar bear. On the other picture were America and England, kissing intensively. I grinned knowingly when I remembered the situations from those photos. I put them away though, intended to continue reading the book.

"Good luck with using this pan against Yaoi haters, soul mate." I chuckled softly and looked at the next page. There was Prussia's flag, together with a picture of Gilbert and a doodle of Gilbird but also no text; only "from the awesome Me" plus signature. Well, that's what I had expected from Prussia but I had to admit that the fact that Prussia had actually drawn something for me was quite the surprise.

On the next page I saw the black-red-golden tricolour of the German flag and Germany's passport photo that made me laugh again.

"My high score: 1.337.030. Try to beat me!" Was written in neat handwriting below the photo, together with his autograph. I marvelled at Germany's talent in games like these before going on to the next page. There was Spain's flag and a photo of Antonio who was tugging the curl of a blushing Lovino. Below the picture was only a signature of those two, without any text. On the next and last page was a big photo of all the other countries I had got to know on my 'journey' and their signatures.

I closed the book and felt somehow glad. I pressed the album, together with the remote control, against my chest and looked out of the window.

"I will come visit you again, England," I whispered softly and smiled at the rising sun.

**TEH END.**

Haha, fail!incantation fails. Sorry, Iggy, I'm a REALLY bad poet :'D Please write me a final review and motivate me to translate other stories I'm going to write. Also the people who added this story to the Alert list... it would be REALLY nice of you if you write a small note about my story, if you liked it or if it was just a heap of nonsense :'D

See ya ;P**  
><strong>


End file.
